The Move
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: The whitecoats experimented on the Flock's brains, trying to give them each the power to read only each other's minds. But something goes wrong and they lose they're memory. They put the Flock up for adoption and they meet again a year later,FAX and NIGGY
1. We Were Happy In New York

**Authors Note: Hi peoples! This is my second story so bear with me! There will be a lot of romance (faxness and maybe a littly niggness later. maybe) and some action later. Please review, people who are reading my other fic (The Ultimate Faxness) know how much I love them so please review! But I promise not to hold chappies hostage for them because I hate it when authors do that and don't review just to spite them, lol! I hope you like it!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 1**

I sighed and crossed my arms huffily, staring out the window at the passing beach. Almost everyone was in a bathing suit and had sun kissed skin. Most girls had long blonde hair and most guys walked around shirt less. It was sickening. Why couldn't we stay in New York? We were happy there! But nooo, mom just had to go and buy us a house in Florida.

I turned away from the window and watched as my brother and sister (Gazzy and Angel) played I-spy. "Guys," Mom said from the driver's seat, "Can you lower it down a bit?" They nodded and went back to playing. I was adopted about a year and a half ago by our single mom. Gazzy and Angel came as packaged deal with me. No one knew what happened to our real parents and we couldn't remember so we just stuck together and trusted each other with everything. Like the fact that we all have wings and our mom doesn't know it yet… And like the fact that last year we discovered we could make them invisible…

We pulled into our new drive way and got out of the car. All of our stuff had been set up last week so we all knew where our rooms were. I had the biggest one because mom was trying to buy me off. She knew I hated moving and thought giving me the best room would make me feel better. As if.

I trudged up the stairs to my new room (with a walk in closet by the way. But who's bragging?) and flopped down on my bed, taking out the picture of my best friend back in New York, Emily. I looked it over and groaned when I realized she was wearing our old school uniform, reminding me tomorrow was my first day of school here. I propped it up against my radio and flipped on my TV, trying to find something to watch.

"Max sweetie," Mom said, opening my door and sitting down at the foot of my bed like the parent does in the movies when they're trying to talk to the teenager, "The move's not that bad. We're in Florida! It's warm here and they have beaches! Be happy, please?" I nodded and gave her a hug before she left. She was only trying to make me happy after all. "Hey mom," I asked just as she was about to close the door, "Can I go to the beach?"

Her face lit up as she said, "Sure!" closing the door as she let me change.

My bathing suit was white with big black polka dots on it. It was a bikini even though I preferred a one piece. Angel got me this bathing suit for my birthday. She said I looked better in a 2 piece.

I grabbed a towel and made my wings invisible as I walked out the front door. I was fully and completely aware of everyone staring at me and tried to ignore it. Trying not to note that most of them were guys. Sexist pigs…

When I made it to the beach I found a spot that didn't have very many people and laid my towel out. I sat down on it and stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful. I still hate having to move here but that doesn't mean I hate Florida. I actually like it. I just don't like leaving my friends behind.

I jumped up and walked to the edge of the ocean, standing in it for a moment and letting myself get used to the slightly warm, slightly cold water. I waded farther in and let my self slip under the water, swimming out a bit until I could no longer feel the wet sand squishing beneath my toes. When I came back up I looked toward the shore and saw only one person left on my stretch of beach. He was tall and muscular, his kind-of-long black hair covering some of his right eye. He was looking right towards me and I blushed, slipping back under water and swimming towards the shore.

When I stood up he wasn't there any more. I looked around and tried to find him but was met with a welcome loneliness.

**Fangs POV:**

I looked out towards the girl swimming in the ocean, her dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights sticking to her skin. She looked out at me and slipped back under water. I could see her shadow coming towards the shore and unfurled my wings, flying higher until I was sure she wouldn't be able to see me even though I could see her. She was beautiful, her black and white bikini fitting her perfect toned body perfectly.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and flew home to my brother and little sister, Iggy and Nudge.

**Maxs POV:**

I tucked Angel and Gazzy into bed, stopping at mom's door to say good night. When I was done I changed into my silk pajamas (another Angel gift. What's up with her and making me a girly girl any way?) and laid down in bed. I turned the radio on my night stand on and let the soft music lull me to sleep.

The next day I woke up and raided my closet for my coolest outfit which consisted of jeans and a baby blue tank top with a pink shawl over it that was see through (it was basically pink yarn knitted together into a shawl with huge holes in it). I ran a brush through my hair and threw it into a pony tail and went down stairs to break fast. "Well you look nice," mom said when she saw me.

"Wow Max! You look like a model!" Angel exclaimed, setting down her spoon and looking me over. Gazzy just shrugged and I said thanks. I grabbed a power bar and rushed out the door waving good bye as I grabbed my back pack.

School was only a few minutes away and I could walk there easily. In fact I made it there a little early.


	2. Claustrophobia

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie! lol!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 2**

I walked through the halls and looked at the numbers above the door, looking for my first period room. "Hi!" I heard a girl's voice say from behind me. I turned around and said "Hi," back just to be polite. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Of course her skin was tan but she stood out amongst the other girls who mostly had blonde hair, natural or not. She was pretty and seemed pretty nice in my opinion.

"What class are you looking for?" She asked, holding her hand out for my schedule sheet. I passed it to her, telling her what class. "244," I said. She nodded and gave it back to me after looking it over.

"You have every class with me!" She exclaimed. I smiled and followed her as the final bell rang and she waved her hand for me to come, rushing down the hall.

When we made it to class I went up to the balding, grey haired teacher standing in front of the class. I handed him a note saying I was new and he nodded, tossing it into the trash can. "Class," he said, motioning for me to face them. I groaned inwardly and subconsciously tucked my wings in tighter even though they were invisible, the soft feathers comforting. "This is Maximum Ride Jones. She's a transfer student from New York," he said. I quickly read the name plate on his desk as he scanned the class room for a seat for me. "Max why don't you sit by Fang," he suggested, motioning to a dark haired boy with an empty stool beside him. This was biology class so we had partners. "Thanks Mr.Pisoneshi," I said since I had no other choice, it was the _only _empty seat in the room.

I sat down beside him and shrugged my hair to hide my face. I just wanted to get past this day without being stared at. I got enough of that at my old school. "Hi," the guy-Fang, said to me. I looked over at him and smiled a small smile, replying with a quick and simple, "Hey."

He smiled back and looked back towards Mr.Pisoneshi who was lecturing us about something I already learned at my old school. I tuned him out and started to doodle in my notebook. I was drawing pictures of kids with wings, of course none resembling me, Gazzy, or Angel, but kids none-the-less. I was basically just drawing different people with wings, no one in particular.

"You're good," Fang whispered from beside me. I flinched. I had forgotten he was there. I looked over at him and he flashed me a brilliant smile. I smiled back and looked back down, returning to my doodling.

"Maximum," Mr.Pisoneshi said.

"Max."

"What?" He asked, looking kind of confused for a moment.

"Just call me Max please," I explained. He nodded and continued, "Max, what does plant prophase do?"

"It prepares for nuclear division by condensing DNA into movable packages called chromosomes," I answered, looking back down at my drawings.

"Very good. That leads us to plant metaphase-" I tuned him out again, returning to my random doodling. The bell rang and I gathered all my stuff up. I hurried out of class and the girl who helped me before was waiting for me. "So your name's Max," she said, looking me over, "I'm Summer! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yea," I said, smiling at her, "I could use some friends."

"Well then you're in luck because I think you seem nice," she laughed. We started walking along the halls and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I turned around and saw Fang walking silently behind, only a couple feet away. I was positive he could hear every word we were saying so I decided to mess with him. But before I could get any thing out Summer cut in.

"I think Fang likes you," she whispered. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw his dark chocolate eyes flicker to mine for a split second. That was all the conformation I needed to know that he had heard. "And why do you say that?" I asked, looking back at Summer.

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "'Cause you're hott! Don't tell me you didn't know that you were hott! It's obvious!"

I blushed, I thought I was… attractive, but hott? That may be a bit exaggerated. "It's obvious?"

"YES!" She practically shouted. She giggled when she noticed everyone had stopped to look at us but continued anyway, "Haven't you noticed all the guys staring at you?"

I shook my head. I had noticed but I thought it was because I was the new girl, not because I was _hott._ I heard a soft laugh from behind me and turned around to glare at Fang. He looked kind of flustered for a minute but quickly wiped it off his face, covering it up with a small smirk and making me glare at him even more. The next warning bell rang and we hurried off to our next class which just so happened to be math, my favorite subject.

My teacher, a young woman with (you guessed it) blonde hair and tanned skin, told me to sit where ever I liked since there were no assigned seats. I sat in the 3rd row of desks, by the window so I could look out at the sky when I got bored. Someone sat behind me and I didn't turn around to see who. I had a pretty good guess judging by the hairs on my neck standing on end, telling me someone was watching me.

I shifted my hair to where it was hiding my face again and looked forward. The teacher, Mrs. Kim, was saying something about group projects. She said we could pick our own groups of 4 and I groaned, more people. In case you haven't noticed I hate meeting new people.

I stayed seated, not knowing what to do since I didn't know anyone, but as soon as I had decided to get up Fang was in front of me, having pulled a chair up to my desk. "Wanna' be in my group?" He asked, looking kind of hopeful, but I was probably just reading into it too much.

"Sure," I said, studying the way his black hair fell above his right eye and covered half of it. I then realized he was the person on the beach watching me but brushed it off. It wasn't _my_ beach after all. More people were bound to go there.

"Hey Max! Hi Fang," Summer said, coming up beside us, "Are you all in a group together?" She asked. I nodded my head and she smiled at me as if she knew something I didn't, which she probably did. "Can I join you?" She asked. Fang shrugged and looked at me so I nodded. She smiled happily and I scooted over, letting her share my seat with me.

We needed one more person and someone seemed to notice. He came up behind me and placed his hands on the back of my chair. I flinched away from him unconsciously, but Summer seemed to wish they were behind her instead of me, and I sorta' wished the same thing. Fang scowled and looked away as the guy said to me, "Hi, I'm Jason. You're Max right?"

I nodded and he continued as if he hadn't seen me, "Can I join your all's group. Everyone else's is full." Summer nodded eagerly and he pulled a chair up beside me, leaning towards me slightly. "Summer you can have my seat, I'll sit on the desk," I said, noticing the other kids doing the same thing. She nodded and as I got up scooted closer to Jason. I walked around to the other side and sat down on the desk, a couple feet farther from Jason which was what I wanted.

I looked over at him and saw him watching me so I turned my attention to Fang. "What class do you have next?" I asked, trying not to dwell on the fact that we were so close we were practically touching. "Geography and then lunch," he replied. He looked me up and down, his gaze landing on my eyes, making me blush. Stupid blushing.

"Me to," I said casually. Summer had been listening to our conversation and so had Jason because they both interrupted.

"Fang has all the same classes as us," Summer said. I nodded and Jason butted in, trying to regain my attention. "I have lunch with you all; maybe you could sit with us?" Summer was looking at me with pleading eyes so I nodded my head reluctantly. He smiled an ok smile, but it was no where near as nice as Fang's.

We worked on our math project afterwards and then the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom and on to their 3rd period class.

Geography was boring, nothing new there and I didn't get to sit by Summer or Fang. Lunch was different though.

I went through the lunch line, listening as Summer babbled on and on about how Fang was the hottest guy in school but he never went out with any one and how she liked Jason. I was starting to lose interest until one comment stuck with me. Namely because it was about me. "I wonder if Fang will ask you out," she mused, looking over her shoulder at me as we waited to pay, "You have become the hottest girl in school."

"What?!"

"Face it Max, all the guys want you. Everyone already knows who you are even if they've never seen you in person."

"What do you mean by 'in person?'" I asked, getting slightly annoyed by this new piece of information. I wanted to go by unnoticed, but do I get that? No!

"Well, one guy took a picture of you with his camera phone and texted it to all his friends and then it eventually got around," she said, looking apologetic. I groaned and complained as she paid about how I wanted to just slip by unnoticed, not thought of as the 'hottest girl at school.'

She shrugged and led me to Jason's table. All of his friends were already there and immediately Summer's smile grew. "Hey Max," Jason said, giving me a little wave. I didn't answer him, I just sat down and smiled a _very_ small smile, counting how many people were surrounding me. 12. I counted 12 in all. 10 boys and 2 girls including Summer and Jason. The other girl was seated in this boys lap, her golden hair hanging down the boys back as she leaned into him, his arms holding her loosely and I could tell they were a couple.

"This is John, and Kenneth," he said, gesturing to the 2 guys on the end, "Damien and Charlie," these 2 looked like they were twins, "Harper and Jake," this time he gestured to the couple. Harper scowled at me when Jake smiled, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. "And Cameron, Jarrod, Steven, and Tyler," he finished off, pointing at each one.

"Hi," I said, acting like I was shy in hopes they wouldn't bombard me with questions or something. They didn't, all they did was nod happily and stare at me. "And guys, this is Max," Jason said, putting an arm around my shoulders and winking at the guys. I shrugged him off and they all laughed, circling around me, him, and Summer.

I started to feel claustrophobic. Did I mention I am _really_ claustrophobic? No? Well I am. A lot.

I tried to control myself but they all moved in until they were practically sitting on us, sharing our bench and squeezing in between us, each trying to get closer to me. "Excuse me," I said, trying to keep myself from panicking, "I have to use the restroom."

I jumped up from the table and rushed off in the direction of the bathrooms, having no intentions of going there. Once I was out of sight I took a sharp turn and dashed into an empty classroom, leaning against the wall and sinking down as my panicked breathing started to slow, evening out until I was breathing normally. My head was in swirls, making me feel a little nauseated as I worked to calm myself down.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and jumped up, turning around only to see 2 chocolate brown eyes peering into mine. "Are you ok?" Fang asked, letting his arm fall to his side.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Sure you are."

"Really."

"What's wrong?" He asked. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and blurted out the truth. "I'm claustrophobic ok?" I said, sounding annoyed. He raised his eyebrow and I felt I had to defend myself for having a weakness against small spaces. "I don't know why, the adoption center people said I was probably traumatized when I was little. But I can't stand them."

He nodded and said, "Me neither."

"Really?"

"Yep," he said, as calm as ever. I smiled and he returned it, his eyes following the arm I was using to prop myself up against the wall. I still hadn't completely recovered from my panic attack and I felt weak and kind of sick. He held out his hand and I had no choice but to take it. Holding onto it a small shock went up my arm but I brushed it off as static electricity. He pulled me towards him and put his other arm across my back so he could help support me.

We walked out of the classroom like that and I realized he was taking me to the nurses office. "I'm fine, really," I insisted. Getting sent home on your first day of school was not a good thing.

He wouldn't listen, he just kept leading me and I couldn't protest. I was really starting to feel bad, my head was pounding and my stomach was contracting, shrinking in on it's self and making me feel sick.

When we reached the door he opened it for me, still supporting my weight at the same time. "Oh my!" The nurse exclaimed, rushing over and taking me from him, "What happened?"

"She's a bit claustrophobic and the other kids surrounded her," he explained before I could get a word out. I scowled at him, causing a flicker of a smile.

"Oh dear, well we'll just send her home. Is there anyone that could pick you up?" She asked, turning to face me.

"No ma'm, my mom's at work which is an hour away and I don't have a dad," I explained. She sighed and asked, "Well where do you live?"

"About 5 minutes away, right on the edge of the beach," I said. She brightened up a bit and said, "Well Fang could you walk Max home? And maybe make sure she's ok? I'll right you permission to leave for the rest of the day, hold on." She grabbed and pencil and a piece of paper and handed it to Fang, her white blonde hair falling in front of her blue eyes, "Just hand this in to the office tomorrow." Fang nodded and I started to get up but had to stop because I started to feel woozy.

Fang took a step towards me but I held my finger out, signaling for him to wait. I let the moment pass and stood up; keeping my hand on the table I was sitting on as I righted myself. The nurse watched on warily, standing with her arms out stretched like she wanted to grab onto me. Fang sighed and stepped forward, once again supporting me. We walked out of the nurses office slowly, faintly aware of everyone watching us. "Max!" I heard Jason call. I didn't look up. I didn't need to. I heard his heavy footsteps rush up in front of us and _then_ I looked up. "What Jason?" I asked. I was too tired to deal with him right now.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine, please move," I said. He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around my waist. My head shot up and I glared at him. I did _not_ give him permission to do that. "Jason," I growled at him, a thick coat of venom covering my words, "Get off me and move."

He looked hurt and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

A look of determination passed over his features and he once again tried to support my weight, his hand tightening around my waist. I noticed everyone whispering about us and could hear faint snatches of 'she's hurt,' and 'their fighting over who gets to be her boyfriend.' I tuned it out and turned back to Jason, about to tell him to scram.

"She said move," Fang said calmly, a dangerous edge to his voice. Jason backed off immediately, a mixture of fear and anger evident on his face. We started to walk forward again. I was able to support more of my weight after that little incident, but I still needed Fang's help.

When we got out of the school my head started to hurt even worse, the heat and sun light hitting me in the face. I clutched my head and Fang looked at me worriedly. "I'm fine," I managed to say as I started to press on wards, anticipating the moment I got to lie down in my bed.

He sighed and supported even more of my weight than before, making sure we moved slowly. I thought that once I got used to the heat my headache would lighten up but it didn't. It only got worse. Finally I had to stop and lean against the side of a building, trying to regain my strength. Why was I acting this way? It was only one little group of people and I had a panic attack. No big deal. So why was I doing this.

Suddenly I was in Fang's arms, my head leaning against my chest. I started to struggle but he held me down, moving swiftly until he got to my neighborhood. "Which one?" He asked, looking down at me.

"The white house with the black door and shutters," I said, rubbing my temples gently as my headache slowly got worse and worse. He started walking again until he finally found it. "The spare key's under the 3rd bush to your right," I told him. He got it and unlocked the door, rushing in as I said, "Upstairs, go down the left hallway and it's the last door."

He listened to what I said and went into my room, laying me down gently on my bed. He rushed back out and came back with a glass of water a minute later. I drank it and he put the back of his hand to my forehead. "Jeeze Max, you're burning up," he said. He pulled my desk chair up beside my bed and said, "Get some sleep. I'll stay until your mom comes home."

I nodded and couldn't help but fall asleep.


	3. Races

**Authors Note: Here's the 3rd chappie! lol**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 3**

I looked around at Max's bedroom, noticing for the first time that it was all black and white. She had a sparkly black bed spread with a mix of sparkly black and plan white pillows. The walls were white but her radio and small couch in the corner were black, along with the TV, dresser, desk and desk chair that I was sitting in. She had a single picture hanging up on the wall and I stared at it. I was feathers. A bunch of brown and white feathers with dark brown flecks randomly scattered on them. They were beautiful, and they were a photograph to. It was a nice contrast of color to the room but I liked the room as it was seeing as black was my favorite color.

I looked back down at Max and saw her move in her sleep, her dark blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. There were beads of sweat glistening on her forehead and I placed the back of my hand to her forehead. She was burning up, her face flushed as she groaned and her honey brown eyes fluttered open. They were glassy and looked distant, like she was detached from her self.

"Fang?" She murmured, looking over at me. "Yea Max?" I asked, starting to worry that something was wrong.

"Can you get me a glass of water please?" I could tell she never asked anyone to do anything for her because she sounded slightly annoyed with herself. I nodded and ran downstairs and into her kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. After filling it up with tap water and ice I ran back upstairs, easily keeping the water from sloshing around.

"Here," I said, holding it to her lips. She started to drink it, letting her head fall back to the pillow after about half of it was gone. "How are you feeling?" I asked, although the obvious answer was crappy.

"Fine," she said, defiance in her voice. "You're not very good at lying Max," I said. She shook her head and brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off, trying to sit up.

"Max you should rest," I said hastily, trying to get her to lie back down, "You're sick."

"I'm fine," she insisted. She sat up and turned to face me. "What time is it?" She asked, glancing down at my watch. I looked down at it and told her, "4:30, why?"

"Mom should be home soon. She gets home at 4:50," she explained. I nodded and she looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked even though I knew she wanted me to leave so she could try and make it look like she wasn't sick, but that was not going to happen.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll only try to make it look like you're not sick," I said. She scowled at me but got up anyway, trying to ignore that I was right there. She took the glass of water and headed downstairs. I followed her as she dumped out the water and ice and put the glass in the dish washer. I heard a car pull up outside and walked to the door, opening it just as Max's mom was about to unlock the door. A little blonde haired boy ran past with a little blonde haired girl with ringlets ran behind them. "You're it!" She shouted when she tagged him and ran upstairs.

"Well who are you? Max?" Her mom called, looking confused and a little suspicious.

"Hi Ms. Jones. I'm Fang, Max's friend. She got sick at school today and the nurse asked me to take her home and make sure she was ok until you got home," I explained, being as nice and polite as possible. "Is she alright?" She asked, rushing past me and starting for the stairs.

"She's in the kitchen being stubborn," I said quickly. "That's Max for you," Ms. Jones muttered. I smirked and followed her into the kitchen where a very flushed Max was getting out plates and cups, having already put a pot of boiling water on the stove. Her mom rushed up to her an felt her forehead, gasping as soon as her hand made contact with it. "Max what are you doing up? Get to bed right now!" She exclaimed. Max rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fine mom, really."

Her mom looked at her funny and said, "Well at least take some medicine." Max nodded and took out a box of DayQuil pills. She took one out and popped it into her mouth, gulping it down with a glass of water.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Fang," Ms. Jones asked, turning around to face me. "No thanks, I have to go pick my brother and sister up from school," I said. She nodded and Max waved bye to me as she continued to get things out of cabinets. Her mom took over cooking and I realized that she must be a bad cook.

**Maxs POV: (The Next Day)**

I got up, feeling a whole lot better than yesterday. My head no longer hurt and my stomach was perfectly fine, it must have just been a 24 hour bug that had run it's course.

I got dressed in a mini skirt (ugh, I hate skirts) and a baby tee, letting my hair lay across my shoulders instead of putting it up in a pony tail and making my wings invisible. When I went down stairs for breakfast I once again grabbed a power bar and attempted to leave for school. Mom stepped directly into my path and I almost knocked into her, stopping just in time. She placed her hand to my forehead and nodded, saying, "'Kay, you're good to go."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye guys!" I called. I heard 2 faint byes come from the kitchen and ran out the door, wanting to find some fresh air. I looked out towards the beach as I walked to school.

I went through my other classes as usual. We had a pop quiz in biology and in math we had 2 worksheets due. Geography as usual, was boring.

Summer dragged me to Jason's table once again. I frowned and sat down, not even looking at him. "Hey Max, there's a beach party tomorrow (today was Friday) and we were wondering if you wanted to come," Steven said, leaning towards me. I leaned away in return and said, "As a date, no. Alone, sure."

He nodded and said, "see you there."

Jason draped his arm across my shoulder and I growled at him, making him back off. Everyone looked at me weirdly and I quickly ate my lunch and got up, throwing it away and walking in the direction of my locker. I could hear Jason following me but ignored him, he was at least 14 feet away.

His footsteps quickened until he was 10 feet away. 6. 3. He was right by my side now and he grabbed my wrist, swinging me around and into his arms. "Jason let me go," I said, struggling against his grip. His lips crashed into mine and I tried to shove him away but he held my hands down at my side by my wrists, not letting me move them as he pressed his thumbs into the soft spot just below your palm and in between the bones there.

I started to try and tug away, trying to break the kiss he forced upon me.

Suddenly he let go and I saw someone push him up against the lockers. It took me a second to realize it was Fang because he had a white shirt on under his usual black. "Don't touch her ever again. Got it?" He growled. There was a dangerous edge to his voice and Jason was precariously balanced on top of it.

Fang let him go and Jason practically ran down the hall. I walked over to a trash can and spit into it, disgusted by him kissing me. "You ok?" Fang asked me.

I nodded and said, "I am now."

"Are you stalking me or something? This is the second time you've saved me and that's very rare for me," I teased, grinning slightly at his shocked expression which was completely gone a split second later. "Yea, I'm stalking you by walking in the halls during lunch."

I laughed and walked up beside him. He drew in a sharp breath but the sound was so low I could have sworn it was my imagination. I reached past him and took the lock hanging off my locker, turning it to the combination numbers and pulling it open. I grabbed my gym clothes and locked my locker back up, my hand brushing against Fang's chest as I turned to face him again, sending small shocks up my arm.

The warning bell rang and we both rushed off to the lockers, me to the girls and he better be going to the boys.

I ran through the door and quickly stripped off my clothes, throwing on my gym shorts and T-shirt they apparently made us wear. The locker room was connected to the gym so I walked out and the gym teacher greeted me. He was tall and lean, with a tan of course, and had tan lines from where he wore his sunglasses. "Max?" He asked. I nodded and he motioned for me to go stand in line with the other girls.

"Today we'll be racing," he said, looking dead at me, "When you win a race you move on to the next one. It will start off with girl against girl and boy against boy and will end with girl against boy. Sit down where you are and wait your turn." We all sat down and looked at each other, sizing up our competition. I stayed looking straight ahead. I wasn't worried; I'm a pretty fast runner so I never have to run as fast as I can.

So the first to go are Fang, Jason, some guy named Calvin, and some guy named Jimmy. They lined up and I watched as Fang rolled his shoulders back, getting ready to run, and turned slightly. His eyes met mine and he winked at me, flashing me a brilliant smile before turning back around. Wow, did that really just happen? No, it had to have been someone else, Fang didn't like me. Did he?

Part of me wanted him to, the other part was telling me we were just friends. The gym teacher blew his whistle, pulling me out of my thoughts. I watched as Fang dashed to the wall we were supposed to race to. He got there a good handful of seconds before the others and it looked like he didn't even break a sweat. "Nice Fang," Mr. Teague said, "Go sit over there where the winners will wait."

Next was a couple of girls and I started to tune out what he was saying, not even bothering to watch the races. My eyes wandered to Fang and I noticed him watching me, making me blush. "Max, it's your turn to go up against Mackey," Mr. Teague said. I nodded, this was the last race before the winners of the guys and girls got to race.

I stepped into position and looked over at Mackey. She scowled at me and it was only then that I realized most of the girls hated me at this school. Great. Just great.

The whistle blew and I took off, pouring as much speed as I could into my run. I made it to the wall within seconds and it took a good 15 more for Mackey to catch up. Mr. Teague whistled and said, "Ok, you and Fang."


	4. Don't Go Easy On Me

**Authors Note: This chappie is kinda' short because I was having issues with where to leave off. Oh and Angel's POV is coming up. lol that should be interesting.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 4**

I nodded and walked back to the starting line. Fang was already standing there and I said, "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

"Oh I won't," he replied with a small smirk on his lips. I rolled my shoulders back and waited. Mr. Teague blew his whistle and I took off, relishing the way it felt as I cut through the still air. I could hear Fang beside me and put on a burst of speed, dragging it out until I was ahead of him by at least a foot. I could hear him rushing up beside me and once again added on some extra speed, running as fast as my legs would allow. I felt free and had to remind my self to not reveal my wings. My hair whipped at my face but I ignored it, focusing all my attention on the wall in front of me. I listened to Fang's footsteps and heard them slow, making me scowl. I kept running but slowed my pace a bit to, matching his but staying in front of him. I growled and he must have heard because once again we were running at top speed.

I ran to the wall, my hands slamming into them as I stopped an inch away from it. Fang did the same. I pulled away from the wall, marveling at how long the race took compared to others. "Wow," Mr. Teague said and I realized it only seemed long because I was going against someone just as good as me, "3.5 seconds. That's a new record!" I smiled nervously as he motioned for us to come over to him.

"Max, Fang, how would you all like to join the track team?" He asked, looking at us expectantly. "Sure," Fang replied, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Maybe not to him, but to me it was. I already got enough attention, I don't want anymore. I've never liked being the center of attention and I'm not going to like it anytime soon.

"Max?" Mr. Teague asked, snapping my attention back to him, "What do you think?"

"Thanks but no thanks Mr. Teague," I answered, looking down and letting my hair fall over my shoulder. "Are you sure Max, you're awfully good?"

"Yea, I'm sure." I turned to look at Fang before going back to the girl's locker room to change. When I walked out I was surprised to see Fang leaning against the wall opposite the door. I continued to walk, knowing he would follow if he wanted to talk, which he did.

"Why didn't you join track?" He asked, easily keeping pace beside me.

"I'm already getting enough attention at this school, I don't need any more," I answered very matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong with attention?"

"I just don't like getting it. I've always preferred to keep to myself and go by unnoticed," I replied. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and blushed. Why was I telling him this? I just met him yesterday.

"And has going by unnoticed ever work for you?" He asked teasingly. I shrugged and said, "I wouldn't know. It's never happened."

He smiled and I smiled back, attempting to hold back the blood rushing to my face. It didn't work but he didn't smirk this time either. I stopped at my locker and pulled out my book bag, stuffing my gym clothes into it. I turned to him swiftly and looked him in the eye as I asked, "Are you going to the beach party tomorrow?"

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

"Not my kind of thing," he shrugged casually.

"You should come, that way I won't be bored when all Summer will talk about is Jason," I said his name like it was poison, hating the way even his _name_ tasted in my mouth.

Fang smirked and said, "Is that the reason why or will you need more protecting from _Jason_?"

"Hmmm," I pretended to contemplate this question until he started to grow impatient, so with a laugh I said, "Maybe a bit of both. I'm bringing my little brother and sister most likely anyway. Do you have any siblings?"

"2," he answered, "we were all adopted so my brother's my age and my sister's 13."

"We were adopted to!" I exclaimed, he smiled as I continued, "My brother's 11 and my sister's 7. Maybe they could play together?"

"I wouldn't see why not. Iggy has a knack for danger though and Nudge can't stop talking," he laughed as he said this. It was a comfortable, laid back laugh, but it still sent chills up my spine.

"Gazzy has a knack for danger to and Angel loves talking. And convincing mom to buy me Malibu Barbie clothes when I'm not around," I added, picking at the blue jean mini skirt I had on. Fang smirked and I looked up and saw that it was time to go to class.

"Come on," I said, heading in the direction of history, "we've gotta' get to class."

**(Later that day)**

"Mom, can Gazzy and Angel go to the beach party with me tomorrow?" I asked. I had done everything I could think of, I really didn't want to be alone at that party. Not with Jason or any other guy. Well… Except one… No, bad Max! Stop it!

"Sure," she said, turning to look at me and away from the stove, "Will there be kids there for them to play with?"

"Yea, a friend of mine is bringing their little brother and sister."

"Alright, well it's fine then. Just make sure you keep an eye on them while you're there."

"Ok mom."


	5. Slow Dancing and Men of War

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie! lol, thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it so this chappie is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed! lol, so here you go. OH! and Angel's POV is in here like I promised.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 5**

I examined myself in the mirror as Angel came up beside me with some lip gloss in her hand. "No, no way!" I said, backing away from her. My back bumped up against the wall as she walked forward, in between me and the door.

"Come on Max! There will be plenty of guys there! Don't you want to look nice?"

"No, I don't want to look nice! Mom!" I shouted, looking past her as my mom walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Angel leave Max alone," she said dully, closing the bathroom door behind her. Angel sighed and I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

I opened my eyes a peep only to find Angel giving me bambi eyes. "Ugh, fine," I groaned, closing my eyes and clamping my lips shut as she squealed. I felt something sticky swipe across my lips and Angel pulled away. I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the next thing of she was going to force upon me. "That's it Max," she said, giggling as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Now look in the mirror," she instructed. I listened to her, wincing when I saw that it actually made me look nicer. Now I'll get even more attention.

"Max you look fine," she said, "Attention's not that bad." Oh, that's another thing, Angel can read minds, breath under water, and control people's minds. Gazzy can mimic people's voices and I discovered I can fly at super speed when I flew for the first time last summer.

"Come on!" I heard Gazzy yell from downstairs, "Let's go!"

Me and Angel rushed down stairs, shouting a quick bye to mom as we grabbed our towels. As soon as we walked out the front door we could see kids down at the beach. They were hitting a beach ball around randomly and dancing. Everyone was in their bathing suits and we walked towards them.

"Hey Max! Who're they?" Summer asked, bouncing up beside me.

"This is my little brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel," I told her, "Guys, this is Summer."

"Hi," they said in unison, both of them giving her a small wave. Angel grinned and shouted, "You're it!" Running off and away from Gazzy. "Stay together!" I yelled. They answered back with a wave, running into the huge crowd of kids. They were lucky, they weren't claustrophobic. The adoption center people said it was because they were probably so young when they experienced anything that could possibly traumatize them.

"So, have you seen Jason?" Summer asked, looking hopeful. "Nope, we just got here," I answered, trying not to tell her what he did to me. She didn't need to have her heart broken, but if he ever touched me again his was going to be.

"What about Fang?" She asked. My head snapped up and I said, "What about him?"

"Oh come one Max," she giggled, whacking me lightly in the arm, "You know you like him."

I looked around and saw someone's dark brown eyes flash for an instant and knew he was around here somewhere. "Maybe," I whispered in her ear, cupping my hand around it so the sound wouldn't travel. She giggled again and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the crowd. She started dancing and smiled at me, signaling for me to join her. I complied and we started moving to the beat of Nickleback's Rockstar, our bodies moving along side the others.

The beach ball came our way and we both jumped up, hitting it with our hands and sending it to the other side of the crowd. I heard some girls scream as they ran by, some guys chasing them. One of them hit me in my chest as they ran by, knocking me off balance. Someone caught me in their arms and helped me right myself. I looked up to see Fang smiling down at me. A feeling of safety rushed through my body as my brain short circuited. I shook my head and smiled back as he said hi, still holding onto my arm. "Not having another panic attack are we?" He teased. I scowled at him and his smile grew, making me laugh. What? I couldn't help it, it was contagious.

"I found your brother and sister playing tag and Iggy and Nudge joined them," he said. He looked over at Summer and acknowledged her for the first time, "Hey Summer."

"Hey Fang. I'm going to go get some punch," she said, throwing me a quick smile before taking off. I groaned inwardly as she left me and Fang alone. She's determined to get me to go out with someone and it's only my third day here!

Fang stiffened beside me and I looked up to see Jason coming our way. I crossed my arms and turned around, walking out of the crowd and towards the ocean. I sat down just above the tide so I wouldn't get wet and brought my knees up to my chest, crossing my arms on top and resting my head on them. I heard someone come up beside and knew it was Fang, the footsteps were too soft to be Jason. But wouldn't you know it Jason came up behind us.

"Go away Jason," I said calmly, not even turning around to look at him. He stopped right behind me and I could feel the shift in the air as he leaned in towards me. I jumped up and ran into the ocean, diving in and closing my eyes as I swam as far away from the shore as far as I could. I came up and looked back towards the shore to see Fang saying something to Jason who had a mix of fear and anger on his face. To be honest Fang did look kinda' scary.

Jason shrugged and said something back, turning around and walking away. I saw Summer running towards him and he put his hand lightly on her back as they walked toward the steadily growing crowd of kids.

I gasped as something wrapped around my leg, stinging it. I saw Fang's head snap around to look at me out of my peripheral vision. How could he have heard that? Oh well, never mind, I've got to get this thing off my leg. I went under water and started to swim towards the shore. I had to stop, I could feel myself slowly losing strength, so, going under water I leaned down and started to tug at whatever was stinging me. My fingers started to get stung to but I ignored it, tugging until it let go and wrapped it's self around my wrist. "Shit," I muttered after coming up for air. It was purple and had a fin like thing on it's back. It basically looked like a big purple blob.

I started to pull at it again, using my free hand and once again getting my fingers stung. I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it off, flinging it into the ocean as far away from me as I could. Why does everything happen to me? I hadn't noticed Fang had started to swim towards me until he was beside me, grabbing my wrist and turning it over so he could examine it. "I'm fine," I said weakly. I didn't want to argue and I didn't want anyone to fawn over me.

"Come on, you are fine but we have to get the stingers out," he said, pulling me towards the shore. When we got to shore Summer ran up to me, her smile fading when she saw the red spots on my wrist, ankle, and fingers.

"Summer go get some water and ice," Fang said, pulling out a credit card from the pocket in his swim trunks. He leaned down and set it on my skin, just above the sting on my leg. "This is going to hurt," he said. I nodded and he dragged it across my red skin. I could see small little black things coming out and he did it 3 more times to make sure. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and then summer rushed over. Jason was behind he carrying a pack of ice, making me scowl.

Leaning down, Summer poured some of the water on my leg and washing some of the pain away. Jason sat down beside me and started to rub a piece of ice on it and I growled at him. He ignored me and kept on smoothing the pain with ice. To be honest it did make the pain go away.

They continued to do the same to my wrist and fingers. When they were done I felt a lot better, the pain only a faint feeling as I stood up. "Better?" Summer asked, smiling tenderly at me. I smiled at her and nodded my head. Immediately her smile grew and she glanced at Fang while she said, "Well since Fang saved your life I think you owe him a dance."

"He didn't save my life, he just-" I was cut off by and little hand sliding into my own. I looked down to see Angel using bambi eyes against me as she said, "I think it's a good idea Max." I closed my eyes and heard Fang snicker as I could feel Angel staring at me. I opened one eye and she unleashed the full force of her bambi eyes on me. I glared at her as Summer pulled me away and pushed me towards Fang. I stumbled and he caught me, standing me up right as he tried to hold back a smile. I glared at him to and heard Jason say, "Max would you like to dance with me instead?"

"Nope, Fang's fine," I replied hastily, pulling Fang towards the crowd of dancing teens. "Decided to dance with me after all," he teased. I smirked and said, "Anyone's better than Jason."

He laughed and started dancing as I joined him, our bodies pressed close together but not exactly touching. Suddenly the music changed to a slow song and everybody looked towards the DJ booth, and guess who I saw.

Angel was standing their grinning impishly at us. I glowered at her and her smile grew as Fang gently set his hands on my waist and pulled me a little closer to him. I set my hands on his shoulders and kept glaring at Angel until she giggled and ran into the crowd and I couldn't see her anymore.

**Angels POV:**

I giggled and ran back into the crowd, away from Max's glare and the DJ booth. I weaved through the tightly packed bodies of the high schoolers around me, making my way back to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. "Now they can dance together!" I exclaimed when I found them. Nudge was giggling furiously and Iggy had a huge smirk on his face. They were Fang's brother and sister. Nudge was 13 and Iggy was 15, like Fang and Max. He was also blind though so he went to a special school even though he knew everything that was going on.

Gazzy had a grossed out look on his face but he wiped it off when he noticed Nudge glaring at him. See the whole reason I asked the DJ to change the song to a slow song was because I over heard Fang thinking about how he wished he could be closer to Max, but of course Nudge and Iggy didn't know that I could read minds, but Gazzy did, and so did Max.

I sifted through the thoughts of everyone around me, searching for Max's or Fang's. I was used to finding Max's thoughts, I did it all the time, but I was surprised to find it easy to find Fang's thoughts because I only first listened to his thoughts today.

_Angel I'm going to kill you if you're listening to this._ I heard Max think and I smiled to myself, she knew me all too well,_ Fang looks almost perfect in this- shit. Angel don't repeat that,_ I heard her think. I giggled and Nudge and Iggy looked at me crazy, well Iggy gave me a weird look. Gazzy just smiled to his self and looked away.

Soon I found Fang's thoughts and listened in to his as well. _Max looks beautiful,_ he thought. I smiled again and turned back around to talk to Nudge.


	6. Does He Know?

**Authors Note: Wow, this chappie is really short and I'm sorry about that but I had more issues on where to leave off, lol.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 6**

Fang pulled me closer to him as more kids joined in the slow dancing, leaving little space to spread out. Our bodies were touching now as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, laying my head down on his shoulder. I heard his sudden intake of breath as I did so and smirked at how I got this reaction from him. We rocked back and forth to the beat of the soft music until the song was over and I pulled away, making my way through the steadily growing crowd.

Fang followed behind me silently, helping me look for our brothers and sisters.

I found Gazzy and Angel playing with 2 other kids, one who looked about my age and the other who looked about 1 or 2 years younger. I guessed they were Fang's brother and sister, Iggy and Nudge.

"Max!" Angel shouted, running over and flinging her arms around me in a hug, "Did you have fun? Why'd you quit dancing?" She fired her questions at me at top speed and I waited patiently for her to be done before I answered. I was used to this kind of stuff.

"Yes we had fun," I glanced over at Fang when I said 'we' and he nodded his head in approval, translation: I had fun to. "And you better run," I added on, smirking as Angel got this terrified look on her face. She took off, running away from me as fast as she could. I could hear Fang, Gazzy, and the other kids laughing as I ran off after her, ignoring it as I chased Angel.

I caught up to her easily and grabbed her, but not before she pulled me under water with her. I broke through the surface and climbed out of the ocean, telling Angel with my mind to come on out so no one would notice that a little girl went into the ocean and didn't come out.

She came up, her blonde curls sticking to the side of her head as she prepared to dive back in. I nodded and she made a break for it, running into the crowd at top speed and back to the others. I started to walk back when Fang appeared by my side. "Having fun?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yep, you?"

"Yea. This is almost as much as flying." I looked at him, dumbfounded by what he had just said. I tried to decipher what he meant when it struck me like a chord on a guitar. Did he know we had wings? Would he tell any body if he did? I didn't want to believe it but it was the only possible explanation for his words I could think of. And if he did tell anybody and turned us into some government experiments **(A/N: Haha, I just had to add that, lol)** I was going to kill him. No matter how toned his abs are or how nice he's been to me. _No! Stop it Max! He might not even know,_ I told my self.

"We have to go. I had fun, really. See you at school Monday," I said, backing away from him. "Angel! Gazzy! Time to go!" I shouted, running towards them and grabbing their hands.

"Max! Wait!" Fang called, running after me.

**Fangs POV:**

"Dammit," I muttered, walking back over to Nudge and Iggy.

"What'd you do now?" Iggy asked, a mocking edge to his voice.

"I think I just gave away that we have wings…"


	7. Fang's Tree

**Authors Note: OOOOO! Lots of Fax in this chappie and another cliffie! lol:**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 7**

"Max what's wrong?" Gazzy asked, running behind me effortlessly. I could already see our new house up ahead and didn't stop as I answered, "I think Fang knows we have wings." They shut up after that.

We made it home in about 2 minutes, barging through the door and seeing mom watching TV on the couch. "Hi mom," I said, slowing down and waving to her so she wouldn't get worried.

"Hey guys! Back already? Did you have fun?"

"Yea, it was great. I got stung by a Man-of-War though, but Fang got the stingers out and took the pain away so I danced with him as a thank you. Thanks to Angel by the way," I told her. She looked worried at first but her face softened as soon as she heard Fang's name. "I think he likes you Max," she said with a smile.

"I think I might to…"

**Maxs POV: (Later that night)**

That night I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if her knew. And if he did how did he find out?

I sighed and stood up grudgingly, putting on a black track suit. Yea, I used to run track back in New York, but not any more, not when I don't want to get noticed.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a steak knife and leaning around to cut slits in my shirt big enough for my wings to fit through. The knife snagged on the fabric for an instant and nicked me in the back but it didn't hurt, it would take a lot more than that to hurt me.

Going back upstairs I opened my window and climbed through, the warm breeze ruffling my hair. I unfurled my wings and took a second to examine them, admiring the brown and white feathers with dark brown freckles, loving the way they looked against the dark night sky. I jumped off the roof and relished the way the wind felt against my outstretched wings. I angled them to the left and let the wind carry me upwards. As soon as I was sure no one on the ground could see me, though I have no clue why they would be out this late, I flew straight again.

Man, I haven't flown in forever. 6 months and 9 days to be exact, I know this because for some reason I have this uncanny ability to tell time and direction.

The air here was different than in New York. In New York the air chilled my bones, but here the wind flushed my cheeks and the humidity weighed down my wings. I could feel the wind traveling through my feathers as I flew over houses. I looked down and was met with black windows and lonely street lights. One house in particular caught my attention because there was a faint glow in the backyard. I swooped down and landed in a tree in the backyard, searching for the source of the light.

I stifled a gasp when I saw Fang sitting in a wicker chair. He had a flashlight tucked into the crook of his neck and was writing in a notebook. I moved through the branches, trying to get a better look when my foot snapped a twig. His head shot up and I froze in place, praying he wouldn't see me.

His gaze ran along the tree and I crouched lower, pressing myself into the hard bark as I strived for cover. His eyes stopped at the exact spot I was at and I lowered my eyes so they wouldn't reflect any light and give me away.

When I looked back up he was gone, the notebook and flashlight sitting in the chair. I looked around the backyard, getting that weird sensation that someone was watching me, the one only Fang can give me. An idea struck me and I looked around the tree I was in. The one I just noticed I was alone in. Of course.

_Where is he?_ I thought to myself, still searching for him. He couldn't have gone far and he obviously knew I was here, so where was he? I looked around some more and heard a rustling coming from under the tree. Looking down I saw Fang staring up into it, squinting like he couldn't see in the dark even though I knew he could. "Shit," I muttered, knowing he could hear every single breath I breathed and giving up on being stealthy. I had an issue here. I could either A) take my chances and fly away, letting Fang know I had wings if he didn't already, or B) sit here until he decides to confront me. Too late.

"Hi Max," Fang said, climbing up beside me impossibly fast. Wow, that boy can climb.

"Hi Fang," I sighed. He smiled and sat down beside me, watching me and giving me that weird feeling again, the one that makes my neck hairs prickle. "Could you stop doing that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Doing what?" He asked, a smirk playing across his perfect lips. _Stop it Max!_

"Staring at me, it gives me a weird feeling," I said. His smirk grew into a full blown smile and I could have sworn my heart stopped there. "Well you're the one in a tree in my back yard," he said. Just the question I wanted to avoid.

"I didn't know it was your tree, I was out… Walking, and I saw a light on and came to check it out," I said, defending myself. His smile grew even more and I glared at him, not helping but notice the way his eyes sparkled in the faint light of night.

"So you climbed into my tree and watched me?" He teased. "Yep," I nodded, trying to suppress the smile that was slowly spreading across my lips. I couldn't help it any more and let it out, smiling along with him. He placed his hand on top of mine and I looked down startled, when I looked back up his lips met mine and we were kissing. Gently at first, but it soon grew more intimate. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I gave him one and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. His hands trailed up my back and he pulled away, his fingers finding the slits in my shirt, leading to my wings.

"Shit," I breathed.


	8. Dreaded Possibilites

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie! lol, sorry about the evil cliffy in the last chappie. I was in an evil mood yesterday! ;**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 8**

I jumped up instinctively, ripping his fingers from the slits in my shirt. When I jumped up I set myself off balance and fell through the branches. They whipped at my face as I muttered a low 'crap', turning myself around in the air. _Open my wings or not? Open them or not?_ As I looked at the fast approaching ground I made the decision, _Open them._

**Fangs POV:**

"Max!" I gasped, watching as she fell through the branches, small cuts appearing on her face as the twigs hit her. She didn't seem to hear me, or even notice that she was getting cut up. Instead she looked like she was fighting a silent battle with herself, trying to decide something important.

All of the sudden that look vanished and 2 huge wings unfurled from the slits I had felt in the back of her shirt. I knew I had felt feathers. I knew it.

Suddenly it all made sense, why she had taken off at the beach, why she had looked so horrified when I had said 'fly.' Even the picture on her wall made sense when I saw the 2 gorgeous wings of brown and white. They had brown freckles placed randomly around them and I realized the picture on the wall had been of her wings. It was her picture. And now she didn't trust me, just like I wouldn't trust some one who found out I have wings.

I jumped from branch to branch, making my way out of the tree. I landed as soon as she got out of the branches and unfurled her wings completely. She had a 13 foot wing span and her wings were absolutely beautiful. And they looked so soft, softer than mine at least.

She gave me a weary looked and I could see a single tear track glistening off her cheek in the faint light. "Max," I said, just above a whisper. She shook her head and took off, flying so fast I couldn't even see her.

**Maxs POV:**

Silent sobs ran through my body and I felt the warm wind stinging my face as I flew. Tears were running down faster than they should as I flew as fast as I could, pouring every bit of strength and sadness I felt into my wings, making me go faster than I have ever gone before.

Now what could I do. I _like_ Fang. I've never liked anyone! And now he's going to think I'm a freak who has wings. _Which I am,_ I thought to myself. I looked back towards his house and I couldn't see it anymore, I was too far away. Actually I could already see my house coming into view.

The sun was slowly breaking through the night and rising over the calm ocean water. I didn't want to go home like this, my face tear stained and puffy, so I went and flew down to the beach, landing silently in the soft warm sand.

I collapsed there, the water lapping at me as I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head in my arms, crying silently. Why was I acting this way? I never used to cry! Ever since I met Fang I've been… Different. I feel like I can tell him everything but when something goes wrong between us I feel… Broken, lop sided, like only half of me is there. I must have fallen asleep like that because I started to have a, well, dream (DUH).

_Dream: _

_"Vhat ozzer abilities do you haf?" ter Borcht snapped, which his assistant waited, pen in hand. _

Gazzy thought. "I have X-ray vision," he said. He peered at ter Borcht's chest, then blinked and looked alarmed.

Ter Borcht was startled for a second, but then he frowned. "Don't write dat down," he told his assistant in irritation. The assistant froze in midsentence.

_  
"You. Do you haf any qualities dat distinguish you in any way?" _

Nudge chewed on a fingernail. "You mean, like, besides the WINGS?" She shook her shoulders gently, and her beautiful fawn-colored wings unfolded a bit.

His face flushed, and I felt like cheering. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Besides de vings."

"Hmm. Besides de vings." Nudge tapped one finger against her chin. "Um..." Her face brightened. "I once ate nine Snickers bars in one sitting. Without barfing. That was a record!"

"Hardly a special talent," ter Borcht said witheringly.

Nudge was offended. "Yeah? Let's see YOU do it." ...

... "I vill now eat nine Snickers bars," Gazzy said in a perfect, creepy imitation of ter Borcht's voice, "visout bahfing."

Iggy rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony."

Ter Borcht tsked. "You are a liability to your group. I assume you alvays hold on to someone's shirt, yes? Following dem closely?"

"Only when I'm trying to steal their dessert"...

Fang pretended to think, gazing up at the ceiling. "Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica."

"I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!" Gazzy barked. 

_End Dream._

I woke up and went over my dream. Fang was there, Gazzy was there, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy were all there to. It seem like there were small intervals missing but that didn't matter. What did matter was I had dreamed they all had wings.

**(Later.)**

"Max! Where have you been?!" Mom shouted as soon as I walked through the door. She looked like crap, hair going every which way and light rings under her eyes.

"I was out for a walk," I said. Her face harden so I quickly added, "With Fang!" Just as I suspected her face softened immediately. I've never gone out with a boy before and she thought I really needed to, and to her, Fang was the perfect candidate. And he was for me to…

She walked up to me and noticed the slight flush left over from my crying, and then she noticed the tear tracks still showing on my face. "Max," she said, cupping my face in her hands and forcing me to look at her, "What happened?" I looked into her eyes and replied with a quick, "Nothing," breaking her grip on me easily, "I'm tired so Imma' go take a nap," I said, running up the stairs. I really was tired, I hadn't slept at all last night and to make matters worse tomorrow I had school. Which meant facing Fang and the dreadful possibility that he wouldn't like me anymore.


	9. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! And this is where Max finds out Fang has wings! lol, enjoy!!!!! ;**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 9**

I rushed downstairs and swung the door open. Someone had just rang the doorbell as I was finishing up getting ready for school.

"Hey Max! Want to walk to school together today?" Summer asked, her cheery smile making me groan inwardly, but I held firm, forcing a smile in return, making sure to add in fake cheeriness.

"Sure! Bye mom! Bye kids!" I yelled rushing out the door and onto our front porch. I ate breakfast earlier today which left me without any excuses to delay my arrival at school and I couldn't hurt Summer's feelings.

"So why'd you leave so early yesterday?" Summer asked, matching my pace step for step, "Fang looked kind of sad when you did. Did you turn him down or something?" I looked over to see her giving me this look that said if-you-did-then-you're-crazy.

I shuddered at Fang's name, remembering the look on his face last night. "No, I just had to get my little brother and sister home," I lied, turning away from her understanding face.

I could see the school coming into view and groaned out loud when I saw Fang leaning against the wall beside the brown oak double doors leading into the schools main hallway, other wise known as my-only-way-in-side.

Summer's long brown hair whipped me in my face as she snapped her head around to look at me, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Someone's waiting for you!" She exclaimed, her voice annoyingly chipper. She turned around and ran away, shouting some random person's name that I didn't know, turning around only to flash me a knowing smile before continuing her run towards them.

I let my hair fall over my shoulder and hide my face, speeding up my pace as I pasted Fang and headed into the crowded hallway. He followed me easily but I ignored his calls, each time he said my name sent a ping of sadness running through me. I spotted the girl's bathroom and rushed in, knowing he couldn't go in here.

Why was he following me? To tell me what a freak I am? To rub it in that he knew my secret and black mail me into doing something for him? That didn't seem like Fang, but people can get hysterical when they meet a kid with wings.

I heard the bell ring and silently counted to 10, opening the door and peeking through the crack once I was done counting. And you know what, I didn't see him any where.

I sighed, a hint of both happiness and sadness in it. As soon as I walked out I felt the familiar prickles on the back of my neck. I turned around and caught the door with my hand, starting to walk back in. He grabbed my wrist and turned me toward him, my hand ripping away from the door and leaving a slight dent, but of course it didn't hurt. Not at all.

"You can't hide in the bathroom forever Max," he whispered, his voice sending chills up my spine, but the good kind. The happy-making kind. "No, but I could always climb out the window," I muttered, my voice bitter. His gaze hardened for a split second but softened almost immediately. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I couldn't turn away from him. All of a sudden I was wrapped in his arms. They were stronger than I would have thought, but of course he did have a 6 pack…

I broke down crying and he held me tighter, his warm arms comforting. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to be stuck in this exact spot at this exact time doing this exact thing. I wanted him to comfort me always, but I knew it wouldn't last. He was probably just pitying me.

"I won't tell anyone Max," He whispered into my ear, sending more happy-making shivers down my back, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

I lifted my head up from it's position on his chest and looked him in the eye, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good, then can we please get out of here, I get enough attention as it is, I don't need people fawning over me because I'm crying," I said, watching as a smiled played across his features. "Sure," he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the school.

I've never ditched before, so I kind of thought that someone would come out and yell at us for trying, but the office people didn't even look up as we walked by, to engrossed in their conversations and whatever they were doing to care about some ditching highschoolers.

We ran out into the bright light, the sun warming our cheeks. We slowed to a walk and didn't stop, not even bothering to decide where we were going. "Are you ok," Fang asked, looking over at me as a stray tear slid down my cheek slowly.

"Yea," I said, smiling up at him as I wiped it away. He smiled back and my heart melted, turning into a warm blob of feeling inside me, it was almost dizzy-making. I looked down, adverting my eyes from him so I could get my thoughts in order. I felt him place his hand on my back gently, his touch sending every nerve on hyper alert and making my heart speed up. He laughed and I looked at him, confused. "Your heart beat just got faster," he explained. I stared at him in disbelief but realized his other hand was holding my hand, his thumb placed on my wrist where he could feel my pulse if he tried.

My cheeks heated up and I cursed under my breath, low enough so that he couldn't hear. I couls feel him still watching me, like he usually did when I was around him and I blushed again. _God Max! Get under control of yourself!_ I scolded myself. Why was I blushing anyway? He just made a remark about my pulse. _Because he knows it sped up because of him,_ I answered myself.

"What's wrong Max?" He asked, studying my expression as I looked up at him. "Nothing," I answered, so used to saying that now it came out on it's own. "I know you better than that Max," he said, looking me in the eye.

"You've only known me for 5 days Fang," I retorted, a slight smile escaping across my lips.

"I feel like I've known you forever though. Like, since we were little kids. I keep having these dreams and you, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are all in them," he said, looking me in the eye. He was dead serious, I could tell from the lack of emotion on his face. There wasn't even a twitch in his jaw muscles to give away what he was feeling.

"Me to," I whispered, looking up at him. He gave my hand a slight squeezed and I continued, "But in my dreams," I paused and he nodded for me to continue, "We all had wings."

**Fangs POV:**

I stared at Max for a second and she looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't she continued, "They were black. Pitch black. And in the sunlight they gave off a bluish, purplish glow. I remember thinking of them as beautiful, and everything was so detailed, like it was real." She was still looking at me and I could see she was getting impatient.

When I couldn't come up with something to tell her she placed her hand on my back and dragged it down my spine, finding the slits I had cut for myself last night and sticking her fingers through them. I shivered as they brushed lightly against my feathers.

**Maxs POV:**

I gasped and pulled my hand away. His feathers were so soft, so sleek. "Why didn't you tell me," I whispered, the pain and relief both showing on my face. "Why didn't you tell me," I repeated. He took my hand again and gave it a tight squeeze, stopping and turning towards me. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if… If…"

"If you could trust me?" I finished. "Yea," he nodded. I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm sorry," I said, still laughing, "I just felt the exact same way! I thought you already knew when you said 'flying' on the beach!" He started to laugh with me and we started to walk again.

"Hey," I said, looking around at where I was for the first time, "This is your street."

"Yep," he said, smiling another heart melting smile at me, "And this is my house."


	10. Dreams Or Memories?

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie and I won't be posting this weekend! I have to go to my mom's house. :(**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 10**

Fang led me through his front door, opening it with his free hand and holding my hand with the other. Fang's house looked almost exactly like mine, except it was a little bigger.

He took me up the stairs, down the hall, and to the left, stopping in front of a black door. He opened it and stepped aside, holding it open for me and letting me walk through where I took everything in.

The walls were black, his bed and bedspread were black along with his pillows and curtains. His, well you get the point. Everything was black. "Nice," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows and patting the spot next to him. I sat down beside him and the bed silently molded to fit my shape.

His pillows were soft to, nice and comfy.

He switched on the TV and started flipping through the channels, stopping on some show called Reaper **(A/N: Best show ever!!!!)**. I watched as some guy cooed to a dove he named Winston. Who names a bird Winston?

We sat like that for awhile, watching TV in a comfortable silence until I couldn't help but say something.

"Fang," I said, looking over at him and sitting up. His expression changed to worry and he sat up also, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yea?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What do your wings look like? If I was right about you having them then maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory, not a dream."

He shrugged and stood up, flipping off the TV and throwing it on the bed beside me with a quiet thud.

He looked at me and smiled, unfurling his wings with a _whoosh_. They were even more beautiful than in my dream and bigger. He smiled at my expression and I got up, walking around his 14 foot wingspan, admiring the purplish tint they gave off in the dim light coming from his shut curtains.

"Can I?" I whispered, stepping in front of him. He nodded and angled his left wing towards me so I could touch it.

I brushed the tips of my fingers down the edge of his wing. He shivered slightly and I pulled my hand away, still marveling at how soft and sleek his wings were.

My hand brushed lightly against his arm and I blushed as the small touch sent flares down my arm. Stupid Blushing.

Can I see yours?" He asked, smiling down at me, amking me realize for the first time that he was a good 4 inches taller than me.

"You saw them last night!" I protested. "Yea, but not in the light," he smirked down at me and I lost my argument, my mind going into a frenzy.

"Fine, get me a knife so I can cut slits in my shirt," I caved. I couldn't help it. He nodded and ran out of the room, returning a couple seconds later with a steak knife in his hand. I held my hand out for it but he walked past me, ignoring the gesture and walking around to where he was facing my back. I felt him pull my shirt away from my skin so he wouldn't cut me, and slide the knife into the fabric, carefully working it up until there was a slit big enough for my wings to fit through. He did the same to the other side, his careful hands making sure he didn't cut me.

When he was done he took a small step back and I smirked, shooing him backwards. He took 2 more steps back and I made more shooing motions with my hands. He sighed and went to sit on the bed, looking at me expectantly. I smiled and unfurled my wings completely, their 13 foot wing span taking up half the room.

He stood up and circled around me like I had done to him. When he stepped in front of me his eyes locked with mine, his expression asking if he could touch them. I nodded and angled my left wing toward him, just as he had done. His finger tips trailed down the edge of my wing, smoothing down my slightly ruffled feathers and sending a happy-making shiver down my spine. He stopped at the tip feather, his finger tickling it just a bit. He pulled his hand away and sat back down on the bed. I closed my wings and sat down beside him. For some reason exhaustion over came me, making my body feel heavy. I sighed and laid back against Fang's pillows. "Now what's wrong?" He asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Nothing," I answered. And nothing was wrong. Everything was the exact opposite of wrong in fact.

"Max," Fang said, pulling me up into sitting position, "What is it?"

"Just sleepy," I replied, looking back towards the TV he'd just turned on. "Want to go home?" He asked.

I snapped my head around to look at him. His face was completely emotionless but his jaw muscles were twitching ever so slightly. "No, you house is closer to my little brother and sister's school any way. I'm supposed to pick them up this afternoon."

"What time?"

"4:30, they like to play with their friends for a little while."

"Then go to sleep. I know you didn't rest well last night. I went looking for you at day break and saw you on the beach crying. So get some rest," he said. I mumbled the word stalker and he chuckled, his smile one I couldn't help but return. His arms encircled me, pulling me into his arms and laying us down on the bed. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could touch me while he was here.

I laid down willingly, my tiredness deciding for me that I shouldn't argue. He shifted beside me when I shivered slightly. It happened so quickly I didn't realize it at first but my head was resting on his chest. He rubbed my arms and immediately I warmed up, falling quickly into a comfortable sleep.

_Dream: _

_ We were surrounded by Erasers, more Erasers than I'd ever seen before. Literally hundreds and hundreds of them. They'd been growing these things in quantities I could hardly imagine. _

_ Ari leaned down and whispered, "You're so pretty when you're sleeping- and your mouth is shut. But what a shame to cut your hair." _

_ "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," I spat, struggling against his boot. _

_ He laughed and reached down and stroked my face with one claw. "I like 'em feisty." _

_ "Get off her!" Fang launched himself at Ari, taking him by surprise. Ari outweighed Fang by a hundred pounds, easy, but Fang was coldly furious and out for blood. He was scary like that. _

_ Iggy and I leaped up to help and were instantly grabbed by erasers. _

_ "Nudge and Gazzy- U and A," I yelled, "Now!" _

_ Obeying without question, the two of them leaped into the air and flapped hard, rising to hover next to Angel. Erasers snapped at their legs, but they'd been quick and were out of reach. I was so proud, especially when Nudge snarled down meanly. _

_ I struggled but 3 Erasers held me in a tight, foul embrace. "Fang!" I screamed, but he was beyond hearing, locked in battle with Ari, who raked his claws across Fang's face, leaving parallel lines of red._


	11. Remembering

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie! I hope you like it! Everything that happened to Max and the Flock will be explained soon. I promise. ;**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 11**

I shot upright and looked around. I remember. I remember _everything._ Well, almost everything.

"Max!" Fang shouted, shooting upright beside me.

"I'm ok," I reassured him. I glanced at him warily and my eyes trailed down to his side where he had been slashed at by Ari. He looked at me oddly and then smirked. "Checking me out are we," he teased.

"No actually I was wondering about the scar on you stomach. Can I see it?" I asked. His eyes grew wide and he started to ask how I knew but I cut him off, "I dreamed it."

He nodded and lifted his shirt up. Sure enough there were 3 pink lines running across his side and stomach. I nodded to let him know he could put his shirt down. I was done remembering that horrible scene from a year ago. I tried to catch my breath, wiping the cold sweat off my forehead. My head was pounding. I could remember it so clearly and it just wouldn't get out of my head. I could remember Ari banging Fang's head against the rock and Jeb saving him and taking Ari and the erasers away, leaving Fang to die. And I remember…

I touched my lips and glanced at Fang again. He was watching me carefully like he expected something to happen at any second. "I remember," I whispered, looking down at his smooth, silk covers.

"What?" Confusion spread across his face.

"I remember," I repeated a little louder this time, "Ari, Jeb, Iggy, Nudge, you, Ella, Mom, and Itex. I remember it all. Iggy and Nudge have wings to don't they. Iggy's are smoky gray and Nudge's are fawn colored. We were all a flock, a family of experiments escaped from Itex. Jeb was my dad and Ari, my younger brother, was an eraser and he died. You left me for a while and we've…" I trailed off again, looking back down and absent mindedly touching my lips. Fang's eyes were wide as he waited ofr me to continue, but I knew I wouldn't unless he asked me to.

He seemed to notice this so he asked, "We've what?"

"We've kissed 3, well 4, times already," I whispered. His eyes grew wide and suddenly his lips broke into a smile. "I remember those," he said, his eyes twinkling, "When I kissed you last night I remembered them. I felt like we had kissed before." His smile grew even more when I blushed and I couldn't help but smile back. It was like his smile was contagious.

"Come to think of it," he continued, "I've been 'remembering' a lot of things. Like that we flew with hawks once and…" He lanced down at my wrist, his face emotionless again. I looked down also and saw the angry, jagged pink scars I've carried with me for, well I can't say far, so as _much_ as I can remember.

I covered the scar with my other hand and blushed. I couldn't remember what had happened but I was pretty sure whatever had happened I was either being clumsy or stupid. "And?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"And that we split the Flock up and that was when I left you. I remember those days being the worst of my life," He said, quickly changing what he was going to say. I know he remembers what had happened to my wrist, he just didn't want to tell me.

"Fang, what were you gunna' say?" I asked, sighing as I fought to control my outrageous blushing.

"That's it," he said, his face impassive. I knew he was lying, I could tell. His jaw muscles were tight and he was sitting up straight. "Yea and I'm gunna' let Angel give me a makeover," I retorted. He raised his eyebrow and finally sighed, caving in. "I dreamed once about how you got that scar," he nodded towards my wrist and I waited for him to continued.

He sighed again and every muscle in his jaw tensed up. He literally looked everywhere but my scar when he said, "We went to the beach, and you went ahead of us. When I got there you were in a puddle of blood with a sharp seashell in your hand sawing at your wrist. I was so scared you were going to die that I couldn't stand it, so I flew down and knocked it out of your hand, yelling at you and wrapping it up. You said you wanted the chip out and started sobbing so I just held you in my arms and me and the Flock tried to comfort you."

I flinched at the memory and looked down, remembering how badly I had scared them all, how pale they had all looked. I remembered Fang wrapping up my wrist and looking utterly terrified. God, I was so stupid that day.

Fang tilted my head up until I was looking at him. He smiled a heart warming smile, making a fuzzy feeling fill me up. His smile literally lit up my world. I swear his room looked gray his smile was so bright.

_Max, look at the time,_ a little, well big, voice said in my head. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, falling off of Fang's bed. He caught me and started laughing once I was upright again. "What happened?" He asked in between laughs.

"Some voice…" I trailed off, recognition dawning on me. "Oh no! Please no! Please!" I exclaimed. I buried my face in my hands, remembering the voice and the brain attacks.

"The voice? You mean Jeb right? Your dad?"

"Yea that voice," I mumbled a reply, "Hey, what time is it?" He looked at his watch and said, "4:25, why?"

"Oh crap! My brother and sister!" I jumped up and Fang followed me as I ran to the door. "Can you come?" I asked, whirling around to face him. "Yea, we can bring them back here and explain everything to them," he said. I nodded and dashed out his door, doing a 360 as I looked for some place to take off.

There were some woods behind hi house and I ran into them. "Max where are you going?" He called from behind me.

"Flying's faster!"

**Random Whitecoats POV:**

"Oh no," I said, looking at the screen in front of me.

"What?" I heard Cynthia ask, standing behind me and peering over my shoulder.

"Max and Fang have regained their memory."


	12. Hugs In The Rain

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie! Sorry it's so short and sorry I left a cliff hanger but I'm sick taday and being sick makes me act evil, even to my parents. lol**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 12**

I ran into the forest and found a small clearing, taking off into the air. Fang followed silently behind me, his face impassive as always. His wings glinted magnificently in the sun light, shades of purple and blue dancing across the sleek black feathers.

We flew on in a comfortable silence, our wings touching on every down stroke. I marveled at how graceful he was while flying, as if every motion and movement was second instinct.

"Max," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the hot and humid real world.

"Yea?"

"I have to get home. I didn't realize what time it was and I have to be home when my mom gets there," he said. I detected a hint of sadness in his voice but brushed it off.

"Ok," I said, looking over at him. My face fell slightly as I said good bye. "Wait," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, closing my wings gently with his arms. He pulled away and smiled, dropping down below the tree tops.

I flew on, enjoying the wind rushing against my face and whipping my hair around as I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins and travelling out to my wings. I made it to Gazzy and Angel's school in about 2 minutes.

I landed in an alley beside the school, walking out and staring at the big black letters above the doorway that read Larry-Bob-Hinkle-Joe Academy **(A/N:LBHJ for short.)**. What kind of school name was that?

I walked inside and went up to the lady behind the office desk. She had short red hair in a bob cut, square framed glasses, and looked like she should be an actress instead of working at a school. "Um, I'm here to pick up Gazzy and Angel. I'm their sister," I said.

She looked up at me, looking slightly confused and checked her sign out sheet. "They left 5 minutes ago," she said, her voice light and carefree, "You mom picked them up."

I furrowed my eyebrow at this new development. Did mom get off work early? That didn't seem like her. "Thanks," I said, turning around and leaving while still thinking it over.

I walked outside and was smacked in the face with rain. Great, now I wouldn't be able to fly.

I trudged along in the direction of home. I actually like the rain, the smell of it and the way it calms me. But when I want to fly and it's raining, I loath it to no end. I felt my sneakers getting wet, water seeping into my socks as I stepped cautiously through the puddles around me. My jeans were soaked through, the warm water puddling around the edge of my socks.

My house crept slowly into view and I broke into a sprint when I noticed moms car wasn't there. I reached the house in a couple of seconds, my heart pounding as I slammed the door open and rushed in. "Mom?" I yelled. I counted to 10 slowly before concluding that she wasn't going to answer. "Gazzy! Angel!" I shouted. They didn't answer either. Panic seeped into my chest and spread through out my entire body as I searched the house frantically.

I dashed into the kitchen, looking around frantically. A slip of paper sitting on the kitchen caught my eye. I went over to read it, picking it up and thinking it was a note from mom.

_Max, _

_ We know you remember us. We are Itex and we've taken your mo and siblings. If you want them back then give yourself up and they can go free. _

There was no signature at the bottom and no address at the top. Just the recycling symbol in the upper left hand corner and a say scrawled under it that read, _Recycling the world for a brighter future._ Can you say psycho?

I screeched and ran outside, tucking the note into my pocket. I ran out the door, not even bothering to grab my jacket, running down to the end of our driveway and finally collapsing to my knees there. Here's another good thing about the rain, no one can tell when you're crying unless they really and truly know you, like a best friend or boy friend.

Suddenly the rain stopped beating down on me and I looked up, standing as I me Fang's eyes and noticed he was holding an umbrella above us. He immediately pulled me into a hug, my arms tucked in between mine and his chests. I couldn't help it any more. I broke down sobbing and he cooed into my ear, telling me it was going to be ok.

Once I was able to regain my composure I looked at him, his smile sad looking and not reaching his eyes. "How did you know?" I asked, searching his dazzling chocolate brown eyes.

"They took my family to," he said. I nodded, "Then we're going to get them back. But first thing's first."


	13. Money and Rain

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is but I'm experiancing slight writers block for the first time in my life! I swear I've never had writers block before so it's kind of freaking me out how I can't think of any thing else to type! lol so sorry again.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 13**

"What's first?" I asked, looking at Max slightly confused. "Money," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My mom has a stash of money hidden somewhere in the house for emergencies and this seems like it would qualify for an emergency," she said.

I nodded, "Well, do you know where the money is?"

"No?" She said, shrugging her shoulders. It came out more like a question than a statement, "But my mom never hides things well. I always find our Christmas presents."

"You go searching for Christmas presents?" I asked. That seemed like the kind of thing an 8 year old would do. Not a 15 year old. "Of course not! My mom hides them in the most obvious places sometimes. Like last year she hid them in the laundry room," she said, laughing a small, kind of sad laugh. I nodded, "Then let's go."

She ran into her house, splashing through the puddles on her drive way. I followed her, dropping my umbrella behind me and running through her front door which was hanging open. When I ran in I saw her going through every single drawer and desk, sometimes even looking through books. "Wait," she said, looking like an idea struck her, "My mom's big on the classic family movies… So where in those movies is the money always hidden?"

"That last place the kid would look," I answered.

"Of course! She hid it in the cookie jar! It would make since because the only kind of cookies she puts in there are the kinds that she burns…" I snickered and followed her into the kitchen. She pulled down a big cream colored jar with a red lid. She opened it up and shoved her hand inside, digging through the many blackened cookies. Guess she wasn't kidding about the burnt cookies thing.

"Got it! Told my mom was never good at hiding things," she said. I smiled and we ran back out the door.

**Maxs POV:**

It was still raining so we couldn't fly. Instead we trudged along in the puddles, getting wetter by the minute. "Fang, we can't keep this up. We'll get sick," I said, stopping so I could look at him.

"I know. Let's go to my house." I nodded and followed Fang to his house.


	14. Strong Arms

**Authors Note: YAY! thanks to Eharyn I got over my writers block so everyone thank them!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 14**

Fang led me through his door and I gasped. His place looked like it had been ransacked. They must have put up quite a struggle.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for any clues as to why they wanted us back. As to why we couldn't live normal lives. Once again I gasped as I saw blood spatter on the wall to my right. I quickly walked over and scanned the area. My breath caught in my chest as I slowly grew more panicky but I released it, realizing it was only a minor injury to whom ever got hurt and that they were still alive. Hopefully it was a whitecoat. They deserve to be in pain.

Fang went up stairs and returned, changed into some clean clothes and holding some out to me. "They're Nudge's. They might be a bit small but it's the only size she has," he said, his tone apologetic. I glanced at the tag and nodded. They would be a little short but they should fit fine.

He pointed me in the direction of the bathroom and I walked in, locking the door and slipping my heavy wet clothes off so I could replace them with the clean ones. Fang had gotten a pink tank top out and a light wash pair of jeans. I slipped them on and looked in the mirror. I guess I looked ok, the jeans fit perfectly but the tank top was a little short so you could see about a ½ inch of skin between my shirt and jeans.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed Fang was no longer in the living room. I walked down a hallway and ended up in a bright yellow kitchen. I had a very homey feeling and nothing in here looked like the others My eyes wandered over to a door and I realized it led to his back yard. I walked through it and stepped out onto the porch. There were steps leading down and a roof over the porch, guarding it from the steadily increasing rain.

I sat down on the first step and looked out at Fang's backyard, letting tears fall from my eyes. Why did they have to take my family? If they wanted me they could have just taken me! But now they're running experiments on a 7 and 9 year old and possibly torturing my adoptive mom who has no idea what's going on.

The tears began coming more, flowing heavily. My body was shaking a bit and I buried my face in my hands, feeling my tears streak down my arms. I wasn't making any noise, but any one could tell I was crying by my shaking.

Suddenly I felt to strong arms wrap around me and pull me into their shoulder. I sobbed into Fang's chest as he tried to comfort me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He stroked my wings and kissed my hair as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

I pulled away, wiping my eyes as I apologized, "Sorry Fang. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh. Max it's ok. It's ok Max. Every thing is going to be ok," he whispered to me. I nodded as he pulled me into a hug, once again wrapping his arms around me. I looked up and kissed him, his soft lips moving with mine. I smiled against his lips at the thought of him not even hesitating to kiss me back. And right then, at that moment, I knew everything was going to be ok. It was only a matter of time.


	15. The First Signs Of Niggyness

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie, lol. I hope you like it because it has Niggyness in it! ;**

**Nudge's POV: Chapter 15**

_I remember this place,_ I thought as I scanned the area, taking note of every white coat and exit. I had remembered everything This morning but when we got home we were ambushed by Whitecoats and fang wasn't there. I guessed he was out flying with Max after Angel and Gazzy told me they all had wings, which I already knew any way.

I gasped as an eraser kicked me in my side. That's going to bruise. _Nudge. Are we going to get out of here?_ I heard Angel's angelic voice in my head.

_Yes we will. There's always a plan. There's always a plan,_ I repeated in my head. I saw her nod slightly out of the corner of my eye, earning her a kick. I started to struggled against the bonds on my hands and legs. I could feel the metal cutting into my wrists and ankles but ignored it, pulling and pushing at them until I couldn't any more.

"Nudge calm down," Iggy whispered from beside me, so low no one but me could hear him. I calmed instantly at his voice but was still thinking of ways to escape, planning out escape routes and ways to take down the people around us. They had taken our adoptive families into another room. I know this will sound bad but I never really loved my parents. They were nice and all but they weren't my parents. I always felt restricted at their house that I refused to call home. Iggy and Fang felt the same way and from what Angel had told me so did her, Max, and Gazzy.

I glanced around and stifled a gasp when I noticed how close Iggy was. "Iggy," I whispered in his ear, He shivered but said anyway, "Yea Nudge?"

"I'm scared," I usually don't admit to being scared but I couldn't help it. I was truly scared and I needed someone to tell me it was going to be ok.

Iggy's sightless eyes grew wide and he shifted himself slowly around so he was facing me, being silent so the guard 'dogs' (erasers) wouldn't hear. "Everything's going to be fine Nudge. I won't let them do anything to you," he said, flashing me a reassuring smile. "Ok," I whispered back. I heard angel giggle quietly and Iggy's eyes grew wide again as his pale cheeks flushed pink.

_Angel what did you tell Iggy?_ I asked in my mind. _Just that you like him,_ she answered back. I blushed to, grateful Iggy couldn't see.


	16. Escape Attempt

**Authors Note: sorry for not updating so long! Here's the next chappie and I hope you like it! By the way! Check out my friend MadMoosey21's first story Remembering The Past. So far it's pretty good and you should check it out!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 16**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, relishing Fang's minty cinnamon smell. I heard him chuckle but buried my face into his shirt anyway, trying to go back to sleep. That's when I realized we were in the air and my head shot up. I looked around us and started poking and pinching Fang's arm so he would drop me, I _hate_ being carried by someone when we're flying. When I'm in the air I want to stretch my wings thank you very much.

"Max let me hold you a little longer," he complained, swatting my hand away. "Fine," I replied, crossing my arms childishly, "but only for a little while. I hate being carried in the air." I muttered that last part. He chuckled again and let me drop. I fell about 5 feet before unfurling my wings and flying up beside Fang. We were almost there. Only a little while to go now.

**Nudge's POV:**

The erasers and whitecoats left us as everyone but me fell asleep, well, I pretended to be asleep. As soon as they were gone though I scanned the rook for cameras and discovered there were none. Good.

Sitting up I scooted closer to Iggy, nudging him in the side gently. His eyes opened wide even though he couldn't see anything and he sat up slowly. "Yea Nudge?" He whispered.

"Time to get out," I said. Iggy nodded and started to think. "Hey nudge, I need you to reach into my pocket and pull out a lock picking kit," he said. I blushed furiously, feeling the blood rush into my cheeks as I turned my back to Iggy and slipped my hand into his pocket, fumbling around until I found the kit.

When I turned around I saw Iggy blushing to but brushed it off, handing him the pick he asked for. Within seconds he was out of his bonds and undoing mine. "Now for the kids," he said. I led him over to Angel and then Gazzy, silently waking each and letting Iggy work his magic.

Once we were all free I looked around the room we were in. There was a window that look small enough for all of us to fit through so I busted it open, punching it through and cutting up my fist. "Ok Angel, then you Gazzy," I said. They nodded and climbed through, fitting easily, "Now you Iggy."

"No Nudge, you go first," he said. "Go!" I shouted, shoving him through the window. Just my luck, as soon as I was about to climb through an eraser barged through the door and pulled me back in. "Nudge!" I heard Iggy's voice shout before I blacked out.


	17. Evil Looking Tortue Devices

**Authors Note: MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 17**

We landed in a small cave, cold and wet from the misty fog outside. I shivered and made a small fire in the back of the cave, as far away from the fog as possible. The fire was warm and comforting but I still couldn't control my shivering. It felt like the cold was seeping through my skin and wrapping around my bones.

Fang came up beside me and pulled me into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around me in an attempt to keep me warm. I snuggled up to him and his grip on me tightened as he nuzzled my neck. I sighed in contentment. I felt safe with Fang. Safe and happy.

"So how far are we now?" I asked. Fang pulled a map out of his back pocket, keeping one hand securely fastened around my waist. "Not too far. We have maybe 3 days left of flight." I nodded, we had no clue where the school was but had guessed it was in California, where the original school was. I had to admit, it was very likely that they would be there.

"Hungry?" Fang asked, looking down at me with his glorious brown eyes. I nodded and he pulled out some food that didn't need to be cooked. We ate in a comfortable silence, scarfing down some of the food and saving the rest for later.

I looked at my watch and saw that the time was 2:30 in the morning, no wonder I was getting sleepy. "Fang, go to sleep. I'll take first watch," I said, looking over at him. He opened his mouth to protest but I shut him up with a glare.

He laid down beside the spot I was sitting at and took my hand in his. I blushed, realizing that Fang hadn't let go of me for a day straight. He chuckled and I quickly composed myself, watching the cave entrance and being completely still as I listened to Fang's soft breathing. His heart beat slowed, as did his breathing, giving away that he was asleep.

Before I knew it 3 hours had passed and Fang woke up on his own, sitting up beside me and pulling me into a hug. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked gently. "You looked tired so I let you sleep," I replied. The corners of his lips curled up and he stood up, scooping me into his arms. "Well now you can sleep," he said.

I didn't argue. I knew I would lose simply because I could already feel my eye lids drooping shut, so, breathing in Fang's scent, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Nudge's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of metal clinking together. Peeking open one eye I looked around. There were a bunch of scientist around me, all of them wearing doctor masks and holding needles or some sort of evil looking torture device. Yea, this wasn't good.


	18. Nicknames

**Authors Note: This chappie is extremely short and I apologise very much for it!**

**Nudge's POV: Chapter 18**

I glanced down at my wrists to see that I was strapped to a metal table by metal restraints. Wow, these people are in love with metal.

"She's awake," one said while looking down at me. "Now we can reverse the damage we did to her a year ago."

"Yes. Now we can repair the damage done to her frontal lobe and give her the ability to read the Flock's minds."

"One question Director," my eyes shot open as the whitecoat said director and I saw the witch standing by the door, "Will the impact of Nudge being able to communicate with each Flock member mentally give each of them the ability to do the same?"

"It should," she responded. Hmmm. That could be useful. But I do not want them messing with my brain! They already messed up once I don't want them to do it again!

I jerked up, straining against the slabs of metal holding me down. I heard the director chuckle and she walked up to the table, leaning down and getting right in my face. "I wouldn't do that Nudge. This metal can only be broke with diamonds or the same metal. You'll end up hurting yourself if you resist."

I jerked up again and attempted to bite her nose. Sadly she moved though, just barley missing my teeth.

**Iggys POV: **

I hope Nudge is ok. I miss her constant chattering, always telling me what was going on and telling me what she was thinking. I missed _her._

_You like her Iggy,_ Angel's sweet voice chimed in my head. _I know Angel. I know._

**Maxs POV: **

When I woke up it was mid day and Fang was cradling me in his arms as he flew. "Morning Maxie," he said, making me scowl.

"Maxie?"

"I think it's cute," he said, pouting. "Well Then I get to call you Fangy," I retorted. His face screwed up in contempt as he said, "Fine. No Maxie."

"Thank you Fnick."

"You're welcome Fmax." I giggled, remembering the day I had forgotten to use his fake name and ended up calling him Fnick. For the rest of the day every one was having F added to their name.

"So, you're letting me carry you?" Fang asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea since you can't seem to keep your hands off of me," I retorted, my own smirk revealing it's self.

"Well then I'm just going to have to fly you to California," he said.

"Uhhh, Fnick?"

"Yes?"

"We're in California."


	19. Mistakes

**Authors Note: sigh another short chappie. I'm really sorry guys but I;m swamped between high school applications and home work. :(**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 19**

Fang landed in a forest, setting me down on my feet gently. I looked up at him and smiled before walking around and checking the place out. It seemed to be clear, nothing out of the ordinary, well, if you call us ordinary.

"It's fine Max," Fang assured me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me over to a small fire he made. I sat down beside him and snuggled up to him, his arms circling around me. I breathed in his smell and let it wash over me.

"Fang," I said, looking up at him.

"Yes Max?"

"I love you," I smiled up at him as he replied, "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss my forehead and pulled me closer to him once again. I smiled to myself and shrugged off the jacket I had brought with me. California was so warm, not as warm as Florida though. We were in the middle of California, a little to the North, making it a comfortable kind of warm instead of the humid, drippy kind.

"Hot?" Fang asked, looking down at me and pulling away slightly.

"Not hot enough for you to move," I grumbled. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him again.

**Whitecoats POV:**

I looked over specimen N435, other wise known as Nudge. She glared at me as I undid one of the metal straps on her arm, freeing her wrist but still holding her down.

I took a needle out of my coat and tapped it, making sure the chemical had no bubbles in it. That would be bad. That would be really bad. The Director would have my head if I killed N435 because I accidently injected air into her.

Once I was sure there was no air in the syringe I slipped the needle into her wrist and injected the knock out chemical. We messed up last time we tried this surgery because the Flock started to wake up during surgery, causing them all to lose their memories.

**Nudges POV:**

The whitecoat poked me with a needle and injected some chemical into me. Immediately I felt sleepy, wanting to drift off to sleep.

_No! I have to fight this! I have to!_ I told my self, but it was useless. I couldn't fight it. It was just so strong…..


	20. Boiling Blood

**Authors Note: This chappie has a cliffy and is kinda sad and depressing. I'm sorry but I'm god at that stuff.**

**Nudges POV: Chapter 20**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a white room in a white gown with a bunch of white cabinets around me. I wasn't being restrained in any way but my head hurt so bad I couldn't move. It felt like there were tiny explosions going off in my head every other second.

"Ahhh," a woman's voice said, I looked over to see the director sitting in a chair by my bed, "I see you're awake."

"I'd rather not be," I replied, putting a mocking smile on my face even though it only made my brain hurt more.

"Hmmm. Pity then."

"Yep, it sure is a pity Max wouldn't let me kill you a year ago." This time she scowled at me, giving me a glare that could make me shiver, but of course it didn't.

"I'd watch your mouth little girl. There are things they could do to you here you could never imagine," she threatened. I smiled when I heard her voice rise in irritation and replied with a quick and simple, "Bring it."

**Angels POV: **

I tried not to listen to any one's thoughts because they were all so depressing, Iggy's especially. He loved Nudge so much, almost as much as Max and Fang loved each other. I kept trying to make sure I didn't listen to his thoughts but he was basically screaming in his head and it was kind of hard to ignore.

_I have to get Nudge back! Who know's what they would do to her in there! They might make her blind or poisen her or- UGH! If they touch even a hair on her perfect head _I will kill them! I shuddered at Iggy's thoughts, knowing how true they were.

"Iggy! Stop shouting in your mind! It's kind of hard to ignore and I'm already depressed enough!" I yelled. Iggy looked shell shocked and lowered his head sheepishly, still yelling in his mind but showing that he was sorry. I growled quietly and stalked off to the edge of the clearing, still hearing his thoughts but far enough away to grumble on my own.

I suddenly burst into tears, the salty taste entering my mouth as tears ran down my cheeks heavily. I had lost my best friend to a couple of deranged scientists and Max and Fang weren't here. Why did everything have to happen to us? Why couldn't they just leave us alone?

Gazzy came over and sat by me, pulling me into a hug as he tried to comfort me even though it didn't work. Iggy came over also and hugged me to. I hated being the youngest. Everyone felt pity for me and what was worse is I could _hear_ their pity. I could every thought of sympathy they had for me and it only made things worse. I couldn't stand it any more. I was already depressed because my best friend was gone and then I can hear Gazzy and Iggy's depressing thoughts and now they are _both_ taking pity on me! Do you see my predicament?

I sighed and buried my face in my arms, propping them up on my knees. Iggy was rubbing my back while Gazzy was stroking my hair. They really thought I was only a fragile 7 year old girl didn't they. I can't believe it. After all this time I've lived with them they still know nothing about me. They haven't realized that I _can_ hear what they're thinking (even if I don't want to), that I _am_ a lot more mature for my age, and that I _do_ understand everything going on around me, even more than them sometimes.

I had to think. Just think alone for a minute with no one else's thoughts interrupting. Just me, myself, and I.

**Nudges POV:**

I clenched my teeth together to keep from screaming as the white coast injected a burning liquid into my veins. The Director brought it alright, but I wasn't going to let her get to me.

Once the burning sensation in my veins subsided I lashed out at the nearest whitecoat and cuffed him on the ear, my finger nails scratching it. He gasped and walked out of the room to tend to it. This has been the routine for the past hour. They torture me, I hit them, they leave one by one. So far I liked this plan.

Another whitecoat came up to me cautiously and pulled out a new syringe. It had a green, bubbly looking liquid in it that sizzled every time he shook it by accident. I cringed at the thought of what that would do to me but shrugged it off, clenching my teeth and holding in my screams of agony as he stuck it into my arm. Immediately I knew that it was some radioactive chemical judging by how I could feel it flowing through my veins and seeping out to my skin. Pain spread throughout my body in a matter of seconds and I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. Something started beeping and I heard someone shout that I had stopped breathing. They were pumping my chest now and sticking an oxygen mask on me, trying to get me to breath.

Finally I caught my breath and they released me. My whole body felt weak and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. The Taste Of Clouds

**Authors Note: This is really short but I couldn't resist a little mini cliffy! ;)**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 21**

I looked down at the leafy green canopy beneath us. We had finally made it to California after about 3 days of flying as fast and far as we could with _very_ short breaks in between. I looked over at Fang and saw him staring at me, making me blush. Damn all blushing to hell (if there is one).

**_It's only your hormones Max,_** a voice said in my head. I gasped, knowing it was Jeb but still not used to having another voice besides me in MY HEAD!

**_I'm sorry for this Max,_** Jeb said to me. I began to think about what he could possibly be sorry for when it hit me. Literally.

I felt pain explode in my head and it felt like my brain was falling to pieces. I gasped and dropped like a stone, my hands shooting up to my head as everything went black.

I woke up sometime later, tucked into something soft and warm. I tried to go back to sleep and heard Fang chuckle. Ignoring him I snuggled closer to his warm body, still trying to go back to sleep seeing as I didn't get any rest while I was unconscious.

"Fmax wake up!" Fang practically shouted in my ear. I jumped up and glared at him, my instincts having automatically put me in a fighting stance. Fang laughed and I shot him dagger glares. Oh if looks could kill.

"Fnick I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes you do! Because you sure aren't beautiful," he said, smirking at me. I growled and tackled him to the ground, straddling him and smirking.

I started to tickle the crap out of him and he laughed, somehow still managing to glare at me the whole time.

Finally I let up, letting him go and standing up to go sit down and eat something. Fang was still sitting though and as soon as I stood up he pulled on my hand, making me topple into his lap. "Nice Max," he said playfully.

"Gosh! I'm sorry Fang! A big hairy monster pulled me down!" I exclaimed, feigning mock sympathy. He smiled and said, "It's ok my love," pulling a shell-shocked-me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

**Nudges POV:**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a plain white room once again and also (once again) not strapped down. Those poor naïve scientists. I noticed the walls were made of plaster and that there were no windows, so, getting up I walked over to a wall that I assumed lead outside.

I brought my fist up and punched a hole straight through it, ignoring the pain that soon followed. I gripped the edges of the hole and began to tear it apart, making it big enough for me to fit through.

I walked right through the hole and dropped fast, realizing I was on the 10th floor. I snapped out my wings and flew high into the clouds, relishing the taste of freedom. It tasted a little wet… Or was that the clouds…


	22. You're Mine And No One Else's

**Authors Note: I'm watching Tomb Raider right now:) I love those movies but sadly I have to start trying to find a quote that fits my personality so I can write an essay about it for my high school applications. sigh**

**Iggys POV: Chapter 22**

I sat at the edge of the clearing, waiting for Angel to get back. She had flown up above the trees and was just hovering there. She said she had needed to get out of our thought range. I could hear her hovering up there, curled up in a little ball while she thought.

I still couldn't believe I had lost Nudge. She was what kept me going. Her constant talking has always soothed me for as far back as I can remember, even if I pretended it was annoying. Max had always known to. Man, Max and Fang were going to kill me.

_Flashback: _

_ "Iggy can I talk to you for a sec?" Max asked, peeking through my door after Gaz had gone to bed. I nodded and stood up, following her out of my hotel room and down the hall. She led me to the couch and we sat down on it. _

_ I felt her shift to face me and I did the same, wondering why she had come to get me at 12 o'clock at night. _

_ "Iggy, you need to fess up to me. You like Nudge don't you?" She stated blatantly. I blushed and started to panic. _

_ "No," I lied, knowing perfectly well that what she was saying was true. "Ig, don't lie to me," she scolded, "Now you do don't you." _

_ I lowered my head and nodded sheepishly, ashamed I was caught in the act. "That's all I needed. Now go to bed," she said, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking down the hall. I knew she wouldn't tell anybody. Max wasn't like that._

_End Flashback._

"Iggy!" I heard Nudge's voice shout. I hear a hard thud and ran over to it. Nudge ran straight into my arms, throwing a big hug around me. Angel zipped down from her position in the sky but held back, I could feel her watching us and could practically hear the smirk forming on her face.

Nudge started to pull away but I swiftly leaned down and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She froze, but soon recovered and leaned up to kiss my lips just as softly. "I missed you," I whispered into her ear.

"I missed you to."

**Maxs POV:**

I leaned into Fang's chest and breathed in his sweet smell. He kissed my hair and pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for awhile. It was 3 in the morning and was raining so we could leave but neither of us were tired so we couldn't sleep. We had practically became nocturnal, moving silently through the night and sleeping during the day.

"Love you Max," Fang whispered into my ear. "I love you Fang," I replied smirking as I continued, "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean we haven't actually been on a date yet. Sooo…"

"You're mine," he said in a mockingly stern voice, "And no other guy can date you." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He returned it immediately, cradling my bottom lip with his lips. Our kiss got deeper and we had to pull away for air, staring at each other lovingly.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes, once again leaning into his warm chest. Everything was almost perfect. Almost.


	23. Burns

**Authors Note: "Sigh" Another depressing chappie where you find out what tortures Nudge had to go through at the school. Don;t hate me for being able to think up these things!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 23**

I woke up, groggy from having a good nights sleep in who knows how long. Glancing at my wrist watch I saw that it was 12:00 at night, time to get up. I looked up after noticed that Fang was still holding me. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving but I knew he wasn't asleep. His breathing was too deep and his heart was beating too fast. I smirked, knowing just how to handle this situation.

I gasped and shot up, wrenching Fang's arms from the position on my waist while feigning pain. Of course you all know what I was pretending to do right? No? Are you serious! You all are clueless! It's called a brain attack people!

Fang shot up beside me, putting his arms tentatively around my shoulders as he remembered how painful they were to me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing and he scowled at me. "I knew you were awake," I gasped between giggles. His scowl deepened as he making me shift uneasily where I sat.

"Sorry Fnick," I mumbled. I caught a flash of his smile before I was sat in his lap once again.

"It's ok Fmax. Just don't do it again." I nodded and he continued cheerfully, "Well let's go! The school's not far now! I can feel it."

**Nudges POV:**

As soon as Iggy let go of me I slumped down to my knees, exhausted. My adrenaline rush had worn off about an hour ago while I was flying, causing the pain from their acts of torture to kick in. I felt Iggy pick me up and was faintly aware of us moving. He laid me down somewhere but I could feel his fingers trailing through my wild hair as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up and looked around, nearly gasping when I noticed that I was lying in Iggy's lap. "Finally you're awake!" Iggy exclaimed, helping me sit up. I nodded my head, knowing Iggy would be able to tell I did by the shift in the air.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked, his hand moving gently along my skin and feeling the places they had bruised or stuck with a needle. There were even some places that had scratches from the erasers tormenting me while I was in a cage, running their claws along my face and arms. And burns… I didn't want to think about the burns…

Iggy winced as he felt all of my injuries, his fingers sending happy-making signals up my arm and making me shiver slightly. He noticed and pulled his hand away, turning towards me as he asked, "Nudge, what did they do to you?" His voice was full of disgust, contempt, anger, sadness, and worry. Wow, I didn't know that many emotions could be put into one sentence.

"It's nothing Ig," I lied, "I'm fine," once again, lying. He could tell I was lying and gave me a stern look. "They," I paused, looking at him before continuing, "First they just teased me, mocking the Flock and all of us. I didn't let it get to me though and was mean to the Director so… So they… They injected poisons into me. Pain syrums and toxic waste, right into me with needles… So many needles…"  
I shivered as I remembered all of the needles they used on me, "Then the erasers would get bored and would hurt me. Scratching at my face and arms.

"After that one day they took me back to a lab and ran some physical tests," I shuddered again and continued, "They made me do the usual stuff. The maze and the treadmill. But then, instead of taking me back to my cage they… They poured…" I had to take a deep breath before continuing, I didn't want to think about the burns. "They poured acid on me, wanting to see how much it hurt me and how long it would take to heal," I said, looking down at the array of burns on my arms and legs, but acid wasn't the only thing that caused them. No. It was no where close.

"Then they would cut me with hot knives, not deep, but it hurt a lot. After that they poked me with something hot, like really hot, and I blacked out. All I can remember after that is waking up in a hospital like room and punching a hole through the wall so I could get out," tears were streaking down my face now as I finished my story. Iggy realized this and reached up to wipe them away.

"You were strong Nudge, I can tell by the way you said it you didn't cry once while they did those horrible things to you." He tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"You're right," I said, suddenly proud of myself, "I didn't cry at all. In fact, I managed to take down a couple Whitecoats while I was there."


	24. Nice Things And Sworn Revenge

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie. Once again I'm sorry that it's so short and I'm trying to lengthen them up a bit but I just can't seem to...**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 24**

I looked around the forest below us. We had spotted the school about 5 minutes ago and had slowed down to scan the area, hoping that the flock had gotten out of that horrible place.

"Max! Max over here!" I heard Angel's voice shout. I swerved around in a wide arch, only to be met with Angel plowing right into me, squeezing me hard in a big hug.

"Angel! Oh my god are you ok?" I shouted. She nodded but a sad looked crossed her face. Fang came flying up beside us and asked where the others were.

"Down there," she said, pointing to a small clearing. We flew down to them at top speed, landing agilely onto the hard packed earth. I gasped when I saw a limp Nudge in Iggy's arms, burns, cuts, and bruises covering all of her body. I dashed over to her side, kneeling down beside her.

"Is she ok? What did they do to her?" I asked Iggy frantically. He looked up sullenly and retold all of Nudge's story to me. I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to punch a tree. I knew better.

"We will get revenge," I assured Iggy seeing as his fists were clenched together and holding onto some grass and the hem of Nudge's shirt. He nodded and relaxed a bit, unclenching his fists and looking down at Nudge the way Fang does when he's worried about me.

**Nudge's POV:**

I woke up, seeing Iggy looking down at me, worry creasing his face. I smiled and he returned it automatically, sending butterflies into my stomach. I heard Max sigh and looked over to see Fang bend down to kiss her. I blushed when I looked back up at Iggy, surprised when he bent down to kiss me to.

It was nice.


	25. Planes Hurt

**Authors Note: Ok, I think I have now figured out that I'm experiancing a bit of writers black with like, EVERTHING! ouch, yelling hurts cause I'm losing my voice. lol**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 25**

I kicked out the fire and giggled when Fang came up from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder and pressing his cheek against mine. I turned my head swiftly and kissed him on his cheek, making him smile.

"I'm going to go for a quick flight," I said, "Will you watch the Flock?"

He nodded and gave me a swift peck on my lips before I shot into the air. I was so happy. I could finally fly without being stressed out and tense. I had my family back, we all remembered our pasts, and everything was perfect. Just perfect.

I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of the cool breeze moving under my feathers, tickling the skin underneath.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise from behind me. I whirled around and saw a plane flying right at me, dangerously close now. It closed the gap between us fast and I just barley moved out of reach. One of the wings though clipped me on my shoulder and I went hurtling down to Earth.

My shoulder was throbbing and every time I tried to move my wings. _Pain is only a message,_ I told myself, forcing my wings to move up and down. I gasped as the pain hit me. My decent to the ground slowed down and I quickly landed, crumpling to the ground and tried to move my shoulder, only causing it more pain. Shit, this isn't good.

**Fangs POV:**

I sat by a tree, keeping an eye on the flock as I waited patiently for Max to return. It had been about an hour now and I was starting to get worried. Max had a knack for getting herself into trouble, and it was my job to protect her. She may not realize it yet but I was the one who protected her while she protected me and the flock. It was like an endless circle of protection.

"Ig, take care of the kids. I'm going to find Max," I told him. He nodded and I took off, flying in the direction Max had gone.


	26. Evil Shoulder Breaking Planes

**Authors Note: Hi peoples! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Apparently our teachers can't seem to comprehend that we have a life so I had about 3 hours of homework.**

**I NEED ADVICE!**

**I've been sitting on 2 things for awhile now. They are a one shot song fic for maximum ride about how Max was feeling when Fsng went on a date with Lissa. The other is a fic for Twilight. I need your alls opinions on if I should post them or not.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 25**

I stood up, walking around in the forest until I found a clearing. I knew Fang was coming and it would be easier to find me where he can actually see me. I sat down and turned my attention to my shoulder, massaging it gently and trying to determine what parts were broken.

Apparently my whole shoulder was, well, practically shattered. I set as many of the breaks I could, biting my lip until it bled as I tried to hold in my screams. Let me tell you, pushing around broken bones is no fun thing, especially if said bones connected to your neck so I couldn't move my head.

"MAX!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see Fang flying by, yelling my name every once in awhile.

"Down here Fang!" I shouted back. His head snapped around to look at me and he flew down immediately. "Max what were you thinking?! We were scared to de-" he cut off, noting how bad my shoulder was looking and how torn up to right side of my shirt was thanks to the plane that oh so graciously hit me. It's called sarcasm people, get used to it because I use it a lot.

"Max what happened?" Fang asked, rushing over to my side. He pulled my hand away gently and inspected my shoulder, touching it so softly it didn't even hurt. "Plane," I answered as casually as I could.

"Jeeze Max, you broke every bone in your shoulder! We need to get you to Iggy, can you fly?" He asked. I shook my head no and he sighed, scooping me into his arms and making sure my right side was facing out so he wouldn't touch it.

We were back at our campsite in a few minutes. Fang landed and kneeled down, laying me Carefully in his lap. "Ig, Max broke her shoulder."

"How the hell did she manage to do that?" He asked. I growled at his language and he shut up, walking over and inspecting my shoulder a lot less gently than Fang had.

I gasped as soon as he touched it, waves of pain so shockingly strong I was hoping for a brain attack to whisk me away and into the familiar darkness.

"Careful Iggy," Fang hissed, clutching me tighter in case I tried to move.

"There's not much I can do, she set the bones herself, actually breaking some even more just to get them in the right place," Iggy reported. Fang looked down at me, shock, confusion, and worry written all over his face but it was soon gone.

"I forced myself to. I knew I had to set them or they wouldn't heal right and I kinda' made myself do it."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Uh, yea," I replied, smirking. It hurt a lot, but I can handle it. I've had worse though, like, I wanted to die worse.

We decided to stay there until the next day when we would find a hotel. Fang said he didn't want me sleeping on the ground with a broken shoulder but I had convinced him we should stay put for the night so a couple kids getting a hotel room in the middle of the night wouldn't draw attention.

"Night Fang," I said. Iggy was taking watch 1st so I could get some sleep. Fang chuckled and picked me up, laying down and laying me down beside him, my head and shoulder resting on his chest. "Night Max."

I soon drifted into a sleep filled with evil shoulder breaking planes and a certain hot guy who saved me.


	27. The Flock Sleeps Like Rocks

**Authors Note: I need you all to pleas pleas PLEASE give me some advice!**

**I NEED ADVICE!**

**I've been sitting on 2 things for awhile now. They are a one shot song fic for maximum ride about how Max was feeling when Fsng went on a date with Lissa. The other is a fic for Twilight. I need your alls opinions on if I should post them or not.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 27**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, snuggling up closer to Fang and then gasping when my broken shoulder started to throb.

"Max don't move and go back to sleep," Fang mumbled, his voice coated with exhaustion. I opened my eyes and saw that it was still dark out, and judging by the position of the brightness of the stars I would say it was around 3 in the morning.

I closed my eyes again and tried to return to sleep, hoping it would over come my body. Wait, why had I woken up at 3 in the first place?

I opened my eyes again and stayed still, slowing down my breathing and relaxing my muscles so it looked like I was asleep. My eyes scanned the clearing we were in when I heard some rustling coming from one of the bushes. I watched it as it moved again and out crept a, you guessed it, eraser.

"Fang wake up," I whispered so quietly I knew only he could hear. He woke up silently and whispered back just as quietly, "What now Max?"

"An eraser has crawled into our clearing," I told him. He immediately tensed up but I ignore it and continued, "When I say we jump up and fight." I felt him tap my hand to told me he agreed.

I watched the rest of the clearing carefully. 3 more erasers crept into the clearing, standing up silently and nodding to each other.

"Now!" I shouted, jumping up and getting ready to fight. _Pain is only a message,_ I told myself. An eraser charged me and I swung a roundhouse kick into his neck, snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

Another one came at me from behind, latching onto my broken shoulder a punching at it. I gasped at the stab of pain but it soon faded, drowned out by the rush of adrenaline. I swung my other arm around and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him over my shoulder and slamming him down on the ground as hard as I could.

"Nice," Fang commented, walking up to me and sitting me back down. He pulled down the sleeve of my shirt and examined my shoulder. "No new damage," he reported. I nodded and he pulled me back down, my head and shoulder once again resting on his chest.

"Sleep," he commanded, "I'll take watch."

I nodded, adding on only one comment, "How the Flock slept through that I will never know."


	28. How Long?

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappeh!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 28**

I woke up, remembering last night. My shoulder was sore and throbbed when ever I tried to move. "Fang," I mumbled. He immediately helped me stand up, mumbling apologies left and right.

"Fang I'm fine, it just hurt when I tried to move it," I told him. He nodded, still looking apologetic. I sighed knowing it was no use.

"Hey, let's find out how the… FANG!" I shouted as I walked over to Nudge's sleeping form. There a was tranquilizer dart protruding from her neck and judging by the little jar on the back of the dart, there was another days worth of anesthesia in there. She could _die_.

Fang came rushing over, seeing the dart immediately and bending down to pull it out since I couldn't do it. He quickly went around to the rest of the Flock, taking the darts out gently and bandaging their necks to keep them from getting an infection.

"How long?" I asked, referring to how long it would take the anesthetic to wear off. He shrugged, pulling me into his arms and making sure he was careful with my shoulder. I sighed and turned around, catching Fang's lips in a brief kiss. As I started to turn away he shook his head no, holding my chin firmly in place. His lips pressed against mine again as he trailed his finger down my spine, sending happy-making shivers running through me. I entangled my finger ins his shaggy black hair as he held my neck and traced patterns all over my back.

Eventually we pulled away for air, both of us breathing heavily. "I love you Max," he whispered into my ear.


	29. Waking up

**Authors Note: YAYZ! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed with ideas and encouragment for helping me get over my writer's block and happy thanksgiving to every one!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 29**

I looked down at Max who had fallen asleep in my arms, twirling a piece of her silky hair through my fingers. Everyone but me was asleep now, seeing as none of the others had woken up yet.

Max shifted in my arms, her beautiful brown eyes fluttering open as she looked up at me, a smile spreading across her cheeks. I smiled back warmly and leaned down, brushing my lips across her's. "Morning gorgeous," I said.

"Morning Fnick," she replied, "Flock awake yet?"

I shook my head no and she stood up, going around to each of them and checking their pulses. Every time she bent down she would wince from her shoulder moving a bit. I leapt up, sitting her down firmly on the grass before continuing what she was doing. Everyone of them had a strong pulse, their heart beating rapidly as it was supposed to. "They should be waking soon," I assured her. She nodded and pecked me on the cheek after I had shifted her to my lap.

**Nudges POV:**

I woke up from the odd dreamless sleep and looked around. Everyone around me was knocked out cold. My gaze landed on Max and Fang. Fang's arms were wrapping around Max's waist as she leaned up from her spot on his lap, kissing him on his cheek. I giggled and their heads snapped around to look at me, huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Nudge!" Max exclaimed before rushing over and pulling me into a hug. She gasped and Fang gently pulled her away as she gripped at her shoulder. Wow, I had missed a lot.


	30. How Could He?

**Authors Note: Sorry for not update yesterday! I kind of wrote the chapter and forgot to post it. lol**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 30**

After the rest of the Flock woke up Max told them everything that had happened, and in the same amount of time her shoulder had finally healed thanks to our genetically engineered healing abilities.

The Flock all started talking to each other at once, discussing the events at hand while Max happily moved her stiff shoulder in small, tight circular motions. "I see you can move again," I whispered into her ear, chuckling when she jumped. I wrapped my arms around her happily, letting her sweet lavender scent engulf me.

She sighed contentedly and leaned into my embrace. I kissed her soft hair and she smiled leaning up to kiss me on my cheek. Before she could I moved my head around to where her lips meet mine and soon we were locked in a tight embrace.

I heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away to see the Flock smiling at us happily. Max blushed and I smiled down at her as I tried to conceal my laughter at her discomfort. She whacked me upside the head before getting up and walking over to the Flock. They said something to her and she nodded, looking back at me once before going to sit by the fire.

The Flock walked up to me and I raised my eyebrow. "Fang," Nudge said carefully, "Can we talk to you?"

**Maxs POV:**

I watched as Fang glanced at me before nodding and walking off with the Flock. I wonder what they're talking about. Iggy had just said they needed to talk to Fang so I let them and here I am wondering what they're talking about.

The fire crackled and I poked at it with a stick, making some embers burst into tiny glowing particles floating in the air and settling back over the fire. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Fang sitting down beside me. The Flock had gone back to doing whatever they ad been doing before Fang and them walked off.

"Max can we talk?" Fang asked gently, taking my hand and guiding me towards the forest surrounding us. I nodded my head since it looked like we were going to whether I liked it or not.

Eventually we stopped under the shade of a huge tree. I'm not sure what kind it was but it had pretty red, star shaped leaves. Fang sat down so I followed suit, sitting down beside him and leaning on his shoulder.

"Max I think we should run. Go away, far from here. Just get away from Itex and the School and just be happy together."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Hadn't we had this conversation before? "What about our adoptive parents?"

"We'll just leave them. It's not like we ever loved them any way. They were more of acquaintances. Think about the Flock Max. About how this must be affecting."

"Fang I can't," I stood up, looking down at him, "I can't just _leave_ them! Who knows what Itex would do to them! Fang how can you say that when you know what they're capable of! I can't just sit here and let innocent people get hurt just because they took us in!" My voice was rising and as was my anger. Fang had always hated having wings more than any of us! He understood what they could do to people better than the rest of the Flock. Me and him were the only one's who could remember our days there. Remember the torture they put us through. How could he even think about leaving our adoptive parents there?!

_Flashback: _

_ Tears coursed down my face as a whitecoat tried to pull me out of my cage. Fang put his hand through the bars in between our cages and took my hand, trying to keep them from taking me. _

_ "No!" He shouted angrily, tugging on my hand as the whitecoat tugged on my waist, "You can't take her! Leave her alone!" I grabbed onto one of the bars and pulled my self closer to Fang. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me to the bars as the white coat tried to take me away. Fang growled but it was no use, the whitecoat pulled me away and down the hall where I could still hear Fang's growls as he shook his cage bars. _

_ The whitecoat dragged me into a room where he strapped me to a table. Soon another whitecoat came in carrying a container full of some bubbly liquid. He opened it up and poured it on my hand, making me scream out at the top of my lungs. It burned the skin on my hand and was soon beginning to burn my skin off until the other whitecoat poured a cold stinging liquid on top of it, making it stop. _

_ They exchanged looks and wrote something down on a clip board. I screamed out again, my burning, raw skin coming in contact with the air and sending surges of shock and pain running through me. _

_ One of the whitecoats pulled a syringe out of his pocket, flicking it a few times before bending down over me. He slid it into my burnt skin and I screamed out again, it hurt so bad! Why were they piercing burnt _skin

_ I could hear Fang shouting even louder now, growling at whitecoats I guessed. Suddenly my body became icy hot, a burning cold filling up every inch of me. I could feel myself starting to convulse and shut my eyes, squeezing them tight as I tried to block out the burning feeling. "Fang," I whispered before blacking out. _

_End Flashback._

I shivered at the memory and Fang noticed. He stood up and walked over to me but soon my anger came back and I jerked away before he could wrap his comforting arms around me like always.

"Fang we can't just leave them!" I shouted. I could tell he was getting angry and soon he was shouting back.

"Max we have to! The Flock doesn't want to fight against Itex any more! You're being an idiot!" My mouth fell open in shock. Without even thinking I slapped him as hard as I could and took off into the air, grateful I could fly again. I couldn't stand him! How dare he call me an idiot when he was the one not thinking!

Letting out an irritated growl I flew a few ways away until I found a very small cave that could fit maybe 2 or 3 people. I could see the clearing the Flock was at from here and sat down, watching as Fang walked into the clearing and told them what had happened. They all nodded, understanding where I was coming from when Fang didn't.

He turned around and scanned the sky and treetops, obviously searching for me. I smirked when I saw the red mark on the side of his face and sulked back into the shadows so he wouldn't see me.


	31. Making Up In Small Dark Caves

**Authors Note: So here's the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 31**

"Damn it Max," I mumbled under my breath. I should have known that she would have left after calling her an idiot. She was watching us, I could feel it. She was around here somewhere… But where?

I scanned the tree tops and the sky for the billionth time, searching for any sign of Max. My eyes flashed to a small cliff. There was a very small cave just above the tree tops where I saw something white and brown dart into the back of the cave.

"Iggy I've found Max," I told him, "Watch the flock." He nodded and I tapped his elbow to tell him I was leaving.

I jumped up, snapping out my wings and heading towards the cliff where Max was now standing in perfect view, watching me with a scornful look on her face. But I could also see sadness and regret in her expression.

She waited calmly as I flew to her, leaning against the cave entrance.

"Max, I'm sorry," I said as soon as she was in hearing range. She snorted and walked to the back of the small, dark cave, sitting herself down against the wall.

"Max I didn't mean to call you an idiot! You were just making me mad. Can't you see that the flock doesn't want to fight for their lives any more?"

"I know Fang! I don't want to fight for my life any more either! But there's more to me than that! I can't just leave innocent people to get tortured by those sickos because we didn't feel like getting off our butts and saving them! Can't you see that?! Think about everything they put us through at the School and more! Think about that day when they took me away and almost killed me Fang!" We both shuddered at the same time from that memory, so long ago. They had poured acid on her and injected her with something that made her pass out. I found out from one of the shouting whitecoats that they had to restart her heart 3 times before she finally woke up.

Max went on, still yelling at me but now there were tears coursing down her cheeks, "Why can't you understand? I can't just leave them there. We may not have loved them as a family but I loved my mom at least a little bit. She took care of me. She taught me to not be afraid of dogs and how to do everything we've never had the luxury of learning. She taught Angel Math and taught Gazzy how to write. She loved us and I can't just abandon her. She was like my mom Fang. Sure she didn't make cookies as good as my real mom but she tried. She tried so she could help us grow up. I can't just forget stuff like that Fang!"

Max buried her face in her hands and started to sob. I never realized she had felt all those things, and I knew it was hard for her to admit all that. I shook my head to clear it of the shock. She had never said anything like that about someone before. I didn't know she cared about her fake mom that much.

"Max I'm sorry," I rushed over to her side and pulled her into my arms, kissing her hair in an attempt to calm her down, "I'm sorry I didn't know Max. Don't cry, it's going to be ok."

I stroked her hair as I wiped away her tears. She lifted her head and smiled at me weakly, "I'm sorry Fang. I shouldn't have started to cry it's just-"

"I know Max. Don't apologize. It's my fault." She smiled again and leaned into my arms as I wrapped them around her.

**Maxs POV:**

I shivered as Fang traced small, tight circles on my back to calm me down. I was embarrassed he had seen me cry but I couldn't help it, they just came out.

"Max," Fang said, tilting my head up by my chin so I would look at him, "You can always talk to me about anything. I want to be the one you can always talk to no matter what. You don't always have to be invincible. I want to be the one to protect you when you need it. You can tell me anything ok?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him, wiping away the last of my tears, "Thank you Fang."

"I love you Max," He whispered into my ear. I felt a surge of happiness run through me like when he first told me he loved me.

"I love you to Fang. Now can we please go back to the Flock, I can't stand being away from them for too long."

Fang chuckled and stood up, pulling me up by my hand and we ran to the cave entrance, jumping off and snapping open our wings.

Suddenly a pain exploded in my head and I started to drop like a stone, squeezing the sides of my head so my brain wouldn't crack my skull in half. I stopped breathing since the pain travelled down to my chest, making every breath I took hurt.

"Max!" I heard someone call, faintly recognizing it as Fang's voice. I felt his arms grab onto one of my hands and yank me up, pulling me into his arms as I slowly let myself slip into a painless darkness.


	32. Smiles

**Authors Note: Next chappie! YAY! and im so sorry for the late update! so sorry! please dont hate me! i had to write my speech, do applications, make a collage, make a cartoon for art class, do pictionary flash cards, study the constitution, and then got grounded yesterday! but im back now baby! yea!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 32**

I woke up, squinting my eyes so they could adjust to the searing light. I looked around, only seeing trees and shapeless lumps on the ground. I sat up, only to be immediately pushed down.

I looked up and saw Fang giving me a stern look. I sighed and attempted to sit up again. He pushed me back down again. "Max, you need to rest," Fang growled at me. I glared at him and sat up, this time pushing past his hand and standing up. I balanced myself by propping my arm up against a tree beside us and looked around. All of the shapeless lumps from before I realized were the Flock, sleeping during the day. No wonder, they were probably still sleeping off the rest of the anesthetic they were injected with.

Fang stood up beside me, wrapping one arm around my waist and holding me up with the other, supporting most of my weight. "Fang I'm fine. Just a little light headed," I told him. He remained expressionless but let go of me.

I walked around, checking on each of the Flock before finally allowing Fang to sit me down beside him. He pulled me into a warm embrace, holding me against his chest. I sighed in content and looked up at the glowing canopy of trees above us, spotlights of green shredding through the shadows and falling down on the Flock like green sprinkles on the sugar cookies 'mom' attempted to make.

I felt the temperature drop and realized how close we were to the northern border of California. Fang laid his cheek on my hair and I heard one of the Flock stir. They got up and plopped down beside us.

It was Angel. She was smiling brightly as she watched me and Fang. He pretended to not notice her though I knew they were conversing in their minds, Fang's jaw was twitching too much for them not to be.

"Sleep well Angel?" I asked, pulling her out of her mental conversation. She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing around on her shoulders and back. I smiled back at her and Fang surprisingly joined in.

Soon the rest of the Flock joined us, pulling out small, and by small I mean meal size for normal people, snacks. We all talked aimlessly, not sure what we were going to do next when I had one of my famous, and missed, executive ideas.

"Let's visit mom!"


	33. Memory Madness

**Authors Note: IM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! IM LIKE CRYING RIGHT NOW 'CUZ I FEEL SO BAD! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY NOW AND I HOPE I DIDNT LOSE ANY READERS! DX**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 33**

Landing with a slight thump I looked over at Fang before facing the cheerful looking house in front of us. As per usual I could smell the scent of chocolate chip cookies wafting out of the cracks in the front door. The Flock landed behind me and Fang and all of them stopped behind me, not sure if my real family had their memories wiped to. What if they did? What then? Would she still want to be my mom if she didn't know it for sure? Would she still bake us cookies and take us in whenever we needed it? Would she still give me the hugs I had begun to miss so much? Would… Would she still love me?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of these depressing questions before walking up to the door and rapping on it 3 times quickly. The door opened to reveal Ella dressed in a pretty blue dress with thin white swirls all over it. She was wearing flip flops and her black hair was pulled into a braid, her favorite hairstyle. She took one look at us before smiling brightly and shouting for our mom.

"Mom! It's those kids on the news! The one with the wings!" I gasped. She didn't remember. And, somehow, we were on the news with pretty decent pictures apparently for her to be able to recognize us at a single glance.

Mom came rushing to the door, her black hair falling around her shoulders and framing her face. She had on a simple white tank top and a pair of pink and tan plaid Bermuda shorts. She looked at us, astonishment clear on her face. Her eyes twinkled with delight and a smile broke out on her face.

"Come in, come in," she said in the kind, motherly voice I remembered, "Want some cookies?" The Flock nodded but me and Fang didn't respond. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. Fang was watching me, already making his way over to comfort me.

Before he could reach me I dashed out the door, unfurling my wings and taking off into the air. "Max!" I heard Fang shout after me. Shaking my head I flew as fast as I could, using my super speed to take me miles away in a matter of minutes.

After about an hour I slowed down. I had flown 3 towns away from my mom's and was about to drop out of the sky from flying at super speed for so long and exhausting myself.

I flew down and landed in a huge tree, making sure I was at the very top so no one would be able to see me. I was in a small forest, birds twittering around me as the sun started to go down. The tears that I had been holding back earlier were falling down my cheeks at full force now, streaking my face and filling my mouth with a salty taste.

"ARGH!" I screamed, both out of anger and sadness. I punched the tree repeatedly until I saw blood glistening on its bark. Looking down at my hand I saw how bloody it was. My knuckles and fingers were raw and covered in cuts. There were more cuts than skin, and barley any skin seeing as I had pounded a lot of it to a pulp punching the tree.

Little pieces of bark were jammed inside my cuts, sticking out in all directions. Dirt and dust mixed with the blood coating my fingers, making it turn into a dirty red color. I patiently waited for the pain I should receive but none came. It felt like all of my nerves had shorted out and I couldn't feel the pain even though I knew it was there, somewhere.

I sat down on the branch I was standing on and began picking the pieces of bark out of my cuts. Soon I got it all out and wiped the blood off on the pink tank top fang had lent me, staining the fabric in too many places to count.

I sat there for hours contemplating what I would do next. My mom and sister didn't remember me, for all I knew my adoptive mom didn't even remember me. I still couldn't remember everything about my life and I had no idea how far away I was though I knew which direction to go in. In simple terms: I was screwed.

Standing up I unfurled my wings slowly, trying to work the stiffness out of them after I had sat so still for so long. I had to get back to the Flock. I could already feel the worry knawing me from the inside out from being away from them for so long.

I flew up and used up the rest of my energy flying back towards the house faster than I had left it. By time I saw it I was about ready to collapse, which I did. Let's just say I didn't land so well.

Picking myself up off the ground and brushing my jeans off I walked towards the front door and rapped on it 3 times like I had when we first arrived. When no one answered I proceeded to bang on the door, now letting my worry consume me.

"Max," I heard someone whisper from behind the door. It sounded like Ella's voice.

"Ella?"

"Max I remember everything. I always have. They weren't able to wipe my memory out, I fought to hard against it. They don't know and neither does mom." She whispered, her voice sounding ugent and scared.

"Ella what's wrong? Let me in."

"They're here Max. I just wanted to let you know that before they took us apart from each other. When I open the door pretend like you just got back and I didn't say anything ok?" With that Ella opened the door, holding it wide open for me. I walked in and smiled at her, wondering what the hell was going on of course.

She led me to the living room were 2 rough hands grabbed my by my arms, yanking me backwards onto the hardwood floor. I gasped and flung my hands out in front of myself, catching my weight when the pain from my hand finally broke through the shock.

I looked up and growled when I saw Omega grinning at me. He was holding and snarling Fang by the arms. Fang growled at him and lunged towards me, worry in his eyes. Looking around I saw the rest of the Flock passed out and being held by erasers. Guess Itex figured out that the Flyboys were just useless heaps of scraps.

I lunged up but was kicked in the ribs hard, flinging me backwards and into the glass coffee table behind me. The glass shattered, cutting me up but I could feel nothing. The only thing I could feel was the rising anger soaring up inside me. Anger for all the things they'd put us through and for everything they took away. Anger for them hurting my family and anger at them for smiling and pretending that they had done nothing wrong while covering it all up.

I pushed myself off the floor and jumped at Omega. He quickly pulled a gun out of it's hiding place in his jacket and shoved it up to the side of Fang's head. I froze in place and watched as he cocked the gun, preparing to fire it if I took another step.

My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, landing on my already bloody kneecaps hard. More tears ran down my cheeks but I didn't even bother to wipe them away. Without Fang I had nothing. Nothing to live for and nothing to care for me. Fang was right. He was my crutch and my love. I needed to be babied sometimes to and Fang did that for me. He took care of me. I needed him.

"I want to make an exchange," Omega smirked and gestured towards me then to Fang, You for him."

"Deal," I said. "No deal," Fang responded at the exact same time.

"Ahhh, but that isn't up to you is it pretty boy," Omega's smirk grew wider and only then did I realize he was Omega2.0. The better, more emotional, more advanced Omega. As if my day could get any worse.

"She agreed so she comes with me," Omega said to Fang, pressing the gun harder against his head and snapping me back to the present situation. I winced and started to walk towards Omega, standing beside him and leaning close to Fang.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear before Omega pulled me away. I could see pure fury on his face as I was escorted out of the house, passing each and every one of the sleeping Flock members that were now laying on the floor where the erasers had set them. I passed Ella who's expression was pure sympathy and then I passed mom and gasped.

"Mom?" I whispered before Omega picked me up and was out the door.


	34. Wearing Whitecoats

**Authors Note: Heres the next chappie. Sorry for the shortness but I had to explain some things.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 34**

As soon as the erasers were out the door I lunged at Max's mom, pushing her backwards and into the door frame. "What the hell did you call them for?!" I asked, ripping her white coat off her. Yes, she was wearing a _white coat._

"Because Max belongs to us Fang," she answered calmly.

"She's your freaking daughter! Did you not know that? She was your own flesh and blood!" I shouted. Her eyes grew wide and she started to shake her head no. Ella came up to her and slapped her hard in the face.

"She was my sister. They erased your memory and couldn't erase mine. She was my _sister! _MY SISTER! And you called them! Even if she wasn't my sister they're still evil! You know about all the experiments they do around there! You were a vet! You still are Max's mom!" She shouted. Dr. Martinez's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had done. A single tear slid down her cheek and then she broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't- I couldn't- I didn't know," she trailed off into a whisper, her tears flowing heavier now. I scowled and stalked off, already planning out a rescue plan in my head.

**Maxs POV:**

My mom was… She was a… She was a Whitecoat! How could she be a Whitecoat? She hates Whitecoats!

I sighed in frustration, earning me a hard hit on the head from Omega. "Shut it Max, I would personally rather kill you than watch someone else do it by accident." Only when he said those words did I realize what they wanted me for. They were going to try and redo the failed attempt on our minds from a year ago.


	35. Already Done

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie peoples. sorry for not updating last night, my parents made me go to bed early.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 35**

I woke up on a cold, hard table, my arms and legs pinned down by hard metal straps. My wings were pressing against my back, the cold table sending shivers down my spine.

I started to struggle, knowing that if I was pinned down then they would soon be doing the experiment, or they already had…

Suddenly a huge explosion went off in my mind, not like pain from a bran attack but something more like a headache from hitting my head. _Damn,_ I thought, _they already did the experiment._ My whole body went rigid with horror When I finally took the time to take in my surroundings. I was wearing a flimsy paper dress and there were bandages on my wrists. I reached up with my fingers and shoved a finger under the bandage, pulling the tape off.

Looking down at my wrist I saw several puncture wounds from where they injected anesthetic into me. There were similar spots all along my arm, but there were so many on my wrist it needed a bandage.

I heard the door click open and looked up, growling when I saw Omega smirking at me. "Hi Max. How's your head?" He asked, feigning sincerity.

"Terrible. Your face is just killing me," I answered, the anesthetics were still wearing off so I couldn't think of any snappy come backs.

"Like wise," he mused, "So I was thinking maybe tonight I could come and maybe do a few torture try outs on you. Sound good?"

"You bet," I smiled mockingly, "Then we can watch Pirates Of The Carribean and you can tell me all about how you just love Orlando Bloom." Omega scowled. Apparently he didn't think my joke was funny.

"I wouldn't be so happy Max," he threatened, "I could do more to you than you can imagine."

"Are you sure? I have a pretty creative mind. Plus having lived in the school for 10 years helps add to that." Omega stalked off, slamming the door shut behind him while I smiled, enjoying how easy he was to annoy.

Suddenly some white coat came in, injecting something into me that made me go numb while he put me in a wheel chair. After a couple of seconds the feeling wore off and I still couldn't move. In case you're wondering they strapped me _to_ the wheel chair.

He took me out of the room and down the hall, opening the door to reveal a small room. There was a dresser, closet, nightstand, bed, small TV, desk, chair, notebook, and some pens. Why they were giving me such a nice room who knows, but I'm buying into for a second.

He locked me into the room and I went to sit on my bed, a hole already forming in my heart from being away from every one for too long, especially Fang.

Once again the door clicked open and I sighed, turning around and almost falling off the bed. I jumped up and ran at the person, flinging my arms around their neck and pulling them into a hug.

Who am I hugging? Fang of course.


	36. Fang?

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie. Yes I know it's extremely short but please don't give me a hard time for it because I'm sad and being sad gives me writers block so you're kinda lucky you got this. But you can give me a hard time for the cliffy and getting you all so excited, lol.**

**Fangs POV: Chapter 36**

How to get Max back… How to get Max back…

I was pacing around the living room, all of the flock's eyes focused on me. Ella had taken Dr. Martinez back to her room because she wouldn't stop crying and attempting to tear up her whitecoat.

None of us had any ideas. We knew we would just have to storm the place and take her back, but it's not that simple. Nothing is ever that simple.

**Maxs POV:**

"Fang! O my God Fang you're here!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He reached behind him and closed the door, locking it. "Fang?"

"No Max."


	37. No News

**Authors Note: Hehe, I left another cliffy. And to those of you who guessed that it was Fang 2 you _were_ right. Emphasise on the word were.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 37**

"What do you mean 'No Max?'" I asked warily. I looked up and gasped. This wasn't Fang. Fang had deep, mysterious brown eyes while this person had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" I growled. Fang's imposter smirked and answered my question.

"My name is Razor and I'm here to keep you company. And I meant 'No Max I'm not Fang I'm his brother." I gasped, already backing away from Razor. He took a step forward and grabbed my arm, leading me over to the admittedly fluffy bed. He sat down and gently pulled me down beside him, still holding onto my wrist so I couldn't stand back up.

"Itex sent me in here to keep you company. They decided that they no longer want to try and kill you but to make you comfortable," He told me. I nodded, trying to keep my cool in this bizarro situation.

"Ok, now how the heck are you Fang's _brother_?" I asked, emphasizing on the word brother. He smiled and it took my breath away, he looked _a lot_ like Fang, just more emotional.

"I was Fang's twin brother. The Whitecoats decided not to kill me when they took Fang away. They thought I might be of some use seeing as they only wanted Fang as your mate," I blushed and his smile grew wider as he continued, "But that back fired so they sent me in here to help you adjust."

"So, what?" I was so confused.

He laughed and explained it all to me again. I nodded, catching on that he was made to replace Fang. Well that would never happen.

"So why are you called Razor?" This brought on another breath taking smile from him. He stood up, bringing his hands up in front of him in perfect view. All of the sudden razors broke through the skin on each of his finger tips, growing until the looked like lethal weapons. "I see. Do you have wings?"

He nodded, bringing the razors back under his skin before unfurling a pair of honey colored wings with black and brown flecks. He had a 13 foot wingspan and soft sleek feathers. "Can I?" I asked. He nodded and I stood up, walking up to him and trailing a finger down the side of his wings. They felt exactly like Fang's, smooth and sleek and not quite as soft as they looked. Taking a step back he pulled his wings back in and sat back down on the bed, flipping on the TV. I noticed there weren't any news channels accessible on it.

Suddenly someone walked in and I looked up, gasping at who it was. This just ruined my whole damn day, not that it was going well before.


	38. Sector 3

**Authors Note: Here's the next chappie and ANOTHER CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 38**

"Well, this isn't much of a surprise. But I must say, I was expecting the pizza man," I growled. She took a step backwards before defiance washed across her face.

"You will not use that tone with me Maximum," she scolded. I snorted, "Maximum? A bit much don't you think _mom_?"

"Maximum Ride I am your mother!" I flat out laughed at that.

"My _mother?_ More like captor. Guard, whatever you wanna' call your sorry self. Just because some sick scientists gave me to you a year ago doesn't mean you're my mom. It means you're an equally sadistic scientist who takes joy in my pain. So let me show you how it feels." I lunged at her, grabbing her shirt collar before being ripped from her. Swirling around I glared at Razor. He shrugged and I turned around, slapping my _mother_ of a masochistic scientist across the face. She gasped and touched the angry red mark I had left on her cheek.

"How dare you slap me!" She shouted, "Who do you think you are? I own you! You have no idea what I could do to you right now!"

"You wanna' bet on that notion I'm a 15 year old avian hybrid who grew up in a cage and endured torture for 10 years straight! You better start thinking twice about messing with me because I do _not_ take orders form any one! So get out of my sight before I make you." She glared at me before glancing at Razor.

"Fine, if you won't leave I will." I pushed her aside, slamming her into the concrete wall and knocking her out before opening the door she neglected to lock. I dashed out into the hallway, shoving past the angry Whitecoats and pushing them behind me so Razor would have trouble catching up.

Turning a corner I ran straight into an eraser who was heading to training. He smiled at me evilly before picking my up by my hair and shaking me. I held back a cry of pain and noticed more and more eraser coming towards us.

I slapped his arm away and cork screwed into his stomach, making him double over before I knocked him out with a kick to the head.

The other erasers starting trying to grab me. I fought each of them off, banging heads together and kicking them senseless. One tried to sneak up behind me so I whirled around, slamming my cupped hands down around his ears and busting his ear drums. He screeched in pain and slumped to the floor. Another tried to swipe my legs out from under me, only to have me jump up and onto his back, slamming my fists down on his head.

Pretty soon all of them had gone down but razor had also caught up to me. I took off running again, looking down at all the blood spattered on me, both my own and eraser's blood.

Rounding another corner I came to a halt. There were no doors or windows of any kind. It was a dead end.

"I'm sorry Max," I heard Razor's voice say from behind me, "I want to be your friend but now I have to take you to Sector 3."

"Hmmmm… Lemme' guess, that's where they torture me right? Well, we'll see how that goes."


	39. New Toture And Winged Bunnies?

**Authors Note: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! I HAVE BEEN STRESSING OVER THIS SO MUCH BUT I'VE HAD TO GET MY ART PORTFOLIO DONE BECAUSE IT'S DUE NEXT WEEK AND IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 39**

I followed Razor through the halls willingly, actually interested in what they had planned. Most likely the usual, pain serums, poison, biochemical waste being injected into my muscles all while strapped down to a pretty silver table and having blood taken from my wrists till I pass out. Sounds peachy.

He led me into a room and spun me around before I could see anything in the solid white room. He put a black blind fold over my eyes and then turned me back around. He leaned in and I felt his lips graze against my ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry Max. I really like you though."

"Hm, nice way of showing it. I can't wait for our first date!" I exclaimed in a mocking tone. I could practically hear his scowl as he led me to a cold, hard chair and sat me down in it, strapping my legs, wrist, torso, and neck into it so I could barely move a finger. I didn't struggle, instead concentrating on the noise Razor was making, trying to figure out where stuff was by the slight echo the room created. But I'm a bird not a bat so I was only able to figure out that there was something big in the room, and relatively close to me by the sounds of it.

I heard the door shut as Razor exited the room, but to replace him a man walked in. How did I know it was a man you ask? He reeked of after shave that's how.

"The great Maximum Ride," he mused, standing a hair's breath away from me, "Look at you now. Tied up to our latest torture device."

"Oh really? What's it do? Turn me into a bunny with wings?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky Max," he warned. I could hear him pressing buttons, preparing for this new torture.

"Who's being cocky? I only wanted some pizza! Plus what happened to wanting to make me comfortable? If this is how you treat your guests then I really hope you guys don't own any hotels." He removed the blind fold from my head and I looked up at the curious looking machine I was strapped to. It looked harmless but that was what made it so scary, the fact that I didn't know what to expect.

"Here we go Max. Just scream and it will all end," smirking, the creepy looking guy who had a beer belly, was balding, and had a very sadistic grin, pressed a button. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, just a sound letting me know the machine was warming up.

Suddenly something stabbed me in the back, neck, wrists, shoulders, ankles, calves, and lower back, making pain tear through me like a bull dozer. I clenched my fists, only causing more pain to rush through my arms, and bit my lip, making an even worse pain rush through my neck and down my spin, hitting every other blooming spot of pain.

Suddenly the sharpened metal tubes retracted and I could feel blood trickling down every spot they had stabbed. I was hoping it was over but of course it wasn't.

I braced myself for another round, almost screaming out when 2 of everything came out this time, stabbing me twice in each area. Each tube was about and inch and a half wide with a pointed tip. I could tell the metal was sleek and most likely stainless steal seeing as how smoothly it penetrated my body. I could feel hot blood rolling down my entire body now, staining the clothes I had on.

The tubes retreated again. _Pain is only a message,_ I told myself. _**Maximum you can die from this. Just scream. **_

_ Not on your life or my life Jeb._ "Is that the best you've got?" I choked out, glaring at the stubby Whitecoat, "What? School couldn't give you something a little more damaging? A vat of acid perhaps? Or maybe they just don't trust creepy 40 year olds who still live in their mother's basement." He roared in outrage and pressed several more buttons. The metal straps that were restraining me clicked away and the creep lunged at me, reaching for my exposed, bloodied neck. I was helpless, drained of too much blood and injured in too many places to move out of the way.

Before he could reach me he was thrown back, slamming against the wall but not hard enough to knock him out. There, standing where creepy once was, was Razor. He lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me out of the room. I couldn't even protest, talking hurt to much, almost as much as moving did.

He carried me back to my room and gently laid me down on the bed, making sure I was laying on my stomach so he could patch me up. Once that was done I got up before he could touch me and laid back down on my back, keeping myself from wincing in pain.

"Max-" he started but I cut him off.

"Bite me."

"Max I'm sorry," he said, his tone almost sounding sympathetic, "I wanted to be your friend. I've never had a friend before."

"Yeah? Well here's a tip, don't torture your friends," I snarled. I closed my eyes, the pain almost unbearable now, making me want to slip into unconsciousness so I couldn't feel anything.

Thinking I was asleep I heard Razor whisper sorry one more time and kiss me on my forehead, leaving the room and locking the door with a click.


	40. Fang!

**Authors Note: Elloz! me back. I'm sorry so heres the short story. I was depressed, when I'm depressed I can't write, when I can't write I get depressed and it was this never ending cycle that I'm forcing myself out of. Sorry the chappies so short though. Oh and sorry about not updating last weekend looks away sheepishly meh lappy top crashed again and I swear I almost threw it out my window.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 40**

I woke up but knew better than to move. Everything would hurt if I did plus the school would know and send in that traitor who's name rhymes with Blazer.

Peeking open 1 eye I glanced around the room, noticing that they put in more cameras in the upper corners of the room. I sighed and rolled over, wincing as I sat up. Just as I suspected Razor came through the door almost as soon as I sat up.

"Max," he said in a tender voice, gently pushing me back down as Fang does, "You need to rest."

"As if you care. So unless you came in here to escort me to my next torture session _leave_." My voice came off harsher than I had meant it to. Razor visibly winced and sat down beside me. "Max… I'm sorry…" He said quietly, almost sadly. I turned away from him but felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, strategically avoiding the injured areas on my back and neck. For a minute I had to remind myself that he wasn't Fang.

"Max," he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry." I felt his lips press against my hair and shivered. He was so much like Fang it was almost scary. He had the same behaviors, facial expressions, voice, and knew how to comfort me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I thought of Fang. I missed him and the others. I needed them…

Suddenly the alarm went off, ringing in my ears loudly and bringing on an immediate headache. Razor squeezed me a bit tighter and pushed me back down into the bed. I gave a squeak of discomfort when my back hit the bed harshly but got over it when I heard the door being kicked open.

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice shout. Razor growled as I shot up, ignoring the piercing pain that traveled through out my entire body and added onto my headache. Fang's arms wrapped around me as he hugged me tightly, worsening the pain but also easing it at the same time. I squeezed him back, the tears now falling from my eyes and onto his shirt as I felt his lips, Fang's lips, press into my hair.

"Ouch…" I finally mumbled, stumbling backwards and leaning against the wall. Fang caught my arm and walked forward, spinning me around gently and gasping when he saw all the bloody bandages peeking out from the holes in my shirt. Growling he turned to glare at Razor, lunging toward him and pinning him to the wall.

"What did you do to Max?!" He shouted, Slamming him against the wall one more time. Only then did it dawn on him that they look EXACTLY alike… well… except for the eyes.

Fang stumbled backwards and looked Razor up and down. "No time to explain," I shouted over the alarm. Grabbing Fang's arm I rushed through the open door way, highly aware of Razor following closely behind us but making no move to stop us.

We reached the door without running into anyone, much to my surprise might I add, but before I could unfurl my wings Fang had me in his arms. He nuzzled my neck carefully as he jumped into the air, unfurling his own black wings and flying high.

Razor was close behind and I knew that Fang wasn't leading us back to the Flock.

"Who are you?" Fang asked coldly, turning around quickly to glare at Razor as he cradled me to his chest.

"Razor."


	41. SORRY! LEAVING! TTTT

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm extreemly sorry about this and you all probably already hate me but I'm creating a new fanfiction account. These stories won't be continued TT-TT I'm sorry for that but writing these stories isn't fun for me anymore so I'm going to start fresh. Some stories that I really want to continue may be transferred to that account and some may not. I'm still not sure yet. My new pen name will be PaintedRoses. I hope you all come read my new work and I'm truely sorry for this.**

**-Punky**


	42. CONTINUATION!

**A/N: This story will be continued on my new account, PaintedRoses. I hope you all review. I'm sorry if I've made you all hate me and I hope you all forgive me for this. Again, I'm making a new account because With so many stories to update and my own book to work on Writing is no longer fun for me. So I'm starting fresh. And if it's fun again I'll be more motivated to update. I'm so so sorry. I actually crued last night cuz I felt bad. I hate not finishing my stories. I'm so sorry guys.**

**-Punky**


End file.
